Crossed Destinies
by Eyto
Summary: Quinze fans du manga Conan se retrouvent plongés dans cette même aventure épique. Chacun ayant pris sa partie, la trame continue et les confrontations font rage... seulement, les éléments se déchainent, quand le projet Orion est lancé. Qui saura triompher du manga et de son adversaire finale : Anokata ? #Fini.
1. (Arc1) Prologue

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p>Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les 20 personnes IRL fans de Conan et participant au fandom pour leur autorisation d'apparaitre dans cette fanfiction posté sur un forum. Je tente ici, si le sujet est trop "OC" ou éloigné, je supprimerais.<strong><br>**

Vous pouvez aussi demander à être intégré. Vous n'aurez, en revanche, que de rôles simple : inspecteur, agent du FBI, HEN quelconque... qui remplaceront des persos au pif, par votre pseudo. C'est en review que ça se passe (ou skype, ou ailleurs, bref...).

Je vous laisse sur ce prologue. En fin de page, la présentation des personnages. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, le soleil tapant sur son visage.

MeitanteiEdogawa, alias ME, passa sa main devant ses yeux.

- LEL. Rêve lucide ?

Il se rendit compte que non, s'en était pas un. Il pouvait pas voler, ni même traverser des murs. Mais étonnamment, le lieu où il se trouvait ressemblait fortement à un passage du manga Meitantei Conan. Attends...

Tout à l'heure... Nijima avait remarqué qu'un étrange portail s'était ouvert. Et ce portail, de couleur bleu, avait aspiré chacune des personnes présentes à la réunion IRL des fans.

Tout ceci était bien suspect. Dans le monde de Conan ? Sérieusement ?

- PLUS DE SAKEEEEEEEE! cria Kogoro.

ME écarquilla les yeux. Non. NON. Si. C'était pas un rêve. Ils avaient bien été inspiré dans le manga, comme un aspirateur et de... la poussière ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Très bien... alors s'ils étaient tous bloqué ici, tout le monde avait du rejoindre une "cause", un "clan". Eyto Akai sans doute possible, Mel Jodie, Tyna Gin...

Ok.

« Le jeu peut commencer. » pensa ME.

**Un an plus tard...**

Jodie soupira longuement. Elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que Shuichi était vivant, actuellement déguisé en Okiya.  
>Mélanie débarqua dans la pièce, et fit la bise à Jodie, qui se rassit déprimée.<p>

- Où sont Akai et Eyto ? demanda Mel.  
>- Chez Kudo. A la résidence "Okiya".<br>- Eeeet ?

Jodie leva un sourcil.

- Aucune piste de Tynaria. Ni de Gin. C'était TES amies avant, comment vous pouvez vous faire la guerre ?  
>- Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'ennemi. MeitanteiEdogawa voulait qu'on fasse tous équipe, mais en un an, chacun a pris sa voie.<p>

L'agent du FBI, alias Starling, sourit légèrement. A croire que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Jodie était au courante pour cette affaire d'IRL, sûrement la seule, en vérité.  
>Ah Mel...<p>

[==]

- Comment ça une affaire ? s'étonna Didi.

Conan ria.

- Oui. Meintantei Edogawa a été plus rapide que toi. Si tu veux le voir, c'est en bas, au poirot. Un homme mort...  
>- Merci Conan-kun !<p>

Didi s'élança dans les escaliers et débarqua rapidement au poirot, là ou ME se tenait actuellement face à un homme visiblement coupable.  
>Mais... dans l'ombre...<p>

Amuro l'observa.

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages dans le monde DC :<strong>

**MeitanteiEdogawa : **Détective privé. Connaissance de Ran et Kogoro. Il résout des affaires en la douce compagnie d'un chat appelé Katze. Couple avec ?  
><strong>Mélanie :<strong> Agent du FBI. Travaille avec Jodie (meilleur amie) et en collaboration avec Akai, et si présent, Eyto. Connaissance de Tynaria, son ennemi.  
><strong>Katze : <strong>Le chat de ME. Le suit partout. A tendance aussi à se nourrir chez Amuro...  
><strong>Tynaria :<strong> La collègue de Gin. Une tueuse de sang-froid, qui est à la traque de Mélanie et Eyto. Semble aussi s'intéresser de près à Nijima.  
><strong>Didi : <strong>Détective. Connaissance de Conan et Heiji, semble bien s'entendre. Elle connait également Méli, avec qui elle discute souvent.  
><strong>AiEdogawa :<strong> Très proche d'Haibara. Voit souvent Amuro. Connaissance proche de Didi et Méli. Couple avec Eyto.  
><strong>Eyto :<strong> Agent du FBI sous couverture on ne sait où. Proche d'Akai et Jodie, ami de Mel. Poursuit Tynaria. Couple avec AiEdogawa.  
><strong>Orie :<strong> Très proche de Vermouth et Tynaria, tueuse mais aussi sniper de grand talent.  
><strong>Nijima : <strong>Scientifique de l'Organisation ayant un but personnel pour avancer dans la science. Complice de Tynaria et Orie.  
>Travaille en secret sur l'APTX et découvre ses effets réels.<br>**ShinKid : **Le complice de Kaito Kid. Rival de Conan et ME/Didi, s'amuse à leur jouer des tours.  
><strong>Méli : <strong>Proche de Conan. Elle a des relations avec Didi, AiEdogawa et ShinKid malgré la rivalité.  
><strong>Postine :<strong> Ancienne amie d'Akemi, proche d'Akai, Eyto et AiEdogawa. Elle se balade et fait des farces.  
><strong>Akim :<strong> Pote d'Hattori. Semble vouloir arrêter le Kid. S'entend bien avec Hakuba, et connait quelques gens.  
><strong>Miriam :<strong> Policière. S'entend avec ses collègues et les détectives. Sœur de Mélanie.  
><strong>Tantei : <strong>Connaissance de Conan, ME, Didi et Méli. Aime s'amuser avec Postine.

**Personnages dans le monde réel :**

**Nessa** **: **Amie de la convo. Proche des 15 personnes disparu. En couple avec Claude.  
><strong>Claude :<strong> Ami de la convo. Proche des 15 personnes disparu. En couple avec Nessa.  
><strong>Samus :<strong> Ami de la convo. Proche de la plupart des personnes disparu. Membre de la GS.  
><strong>Lolli : <strong>Amie de la convo. Proche de la plupart des personnages disparu.  
><strong>Anada : <strong>Amie de la convo. Proche de la plupart des personnages disparu. "Sœur" d'Orie, Ai-chan et Postine.


	2. Surveillance

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<br>Chapitre 1**

La veille...

La panique. C'était le mot oui.

Kaito Kid courait à pleine vitesse le long du couloir, un collier en main. Le voleur fantôme se jeta de dos sur la grande vitre, puis d'un geste vif, pointa son bijou en direction de la lune.

« Rien. » pensa-t-il.

Il déploya son deltaplane après une courte chute libre, et parcourra le ciel de Tokyo. Deux hélicoptères étaient à ses trousses, les autres policiers l'ayant poursuivi à pied étant bloqué dans les couloirs.

Quatre voitures de police poursuivait le deltaplane, quand bizarrement, celui-ci descendit lentement. Un léger fil était relié à une antenne de voiture, tandis que l'inspecteur Nakamori arrêta le conducteur de la voiture qui entrainait le faux Kid avec lui, dans le ciel.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, lâchez-moi ! s'écria ShinKaito.  
>- Hmpf. Merde ! Ce lâche nous a encore une fois berné !<br>« Qu'ils sont naïfs... » pensa ShinKaito, en tapotant l'écouteur dans son oreille.

ME pointa du doigt la ceinture de l'homme. Il remarqua aussi la présence de Didi dans la pièce, et fronça légèrement le sourcil droit.

- Votre ceinture. Si ses doigts gras ont effectivement accroché votre ceinture lors de sa chute, alors il doit en rester des traces. Inspecteur Megure, analysez donc cet objet. Il est évident qu'après lui avoir injecté le contenu de sa seringue, et s'être battu avec la victime, les dernières traces se trouvent là où on n'irait pas chercher. C'est une évidence.  
>- Alors ne gaspillez pas votre temps, avoua le coupable. « J'avoue l'avoir tué. »<p>

Bourbon, alias Amuro, agent de la police secrète, sourit légèrement en regardant discrètement ME depuis la réserve.  
>L'affaire terminée, le détective sorti du café Poirot, suivit de près par Didi qu'il tentait d'ignorer.<p>

- Attends, ME. On doit parler ! déclara Didi.  
>- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Vous avez tous choisi vos camps. J'ai le mien.<br>- Écoute. Tout ceci est arrivé, c'est vrai, mais nous devrions reprendre contact.  
>- Tu veux savoir ? Si on meurt dans ce monde, ce sera définitif. Pour en sortir, il faut débusquer Anokata et conclure le manga. Que s'est-il passé en un an ? Rien ! Le FBI est arrivé, Akai a été tué, Kir s'est infiltré, et mes sources m'indiquent que Bourbon serait lui aussi un agent sous couverture.<p>

Didi essaya de calmer ME. En l'espace d'un an, le manga avait suivi sa trame, la totalité des fans ayant totalement oublié les événements du manga. En effet, chacun d'entre eux avait délibérément rejoint son personnage ou camp favoris.

Seulement, après le rajeunissement de Conan, le jeu avait réellement commencé... et les trahisons et guerre avaient fait rage. Les fans se reconnaissaient, mais ne savaient PAS qui était avec qui, contre qui, ou les intentions. Les HEN pouvaient donc croire qu'il fallait simplement jouer, remporter la partie ou mourir pour sortir d'ici. En gros, c'était la merde.

D'autres ont préféré continuer de garder des liens.

- Bon... souffla ME. « Qui as-tu déjà revu ? »  
>- Presque tout le monde. Sauf Mélanie, Eyto, Tynaria et Orie. Nijima je l'avais croisé, sans lui parler. Tu sais où ils sont ?<br>- Connaissant Mélanie, au FBI avec Jodie. Orie et Tynaria avec l'Organisation, j'ai déjà dû confronter Orie. Et Eyto, avec Akai, mais comme il a été tué, je n'en sais rien.

Les fans le savaient. Chacun se souvenait de ses personnages favoris, mais aussi leur "métier". Cependant, aucun moyen de se souvenir de la trame du manga. Akai n'était en réalité pas mort, mais personne le savait. Sauf les concernés.

- Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il est advenu de ShinKid, d'ailleurs.  
>- Avec Kaito Kid très certainement... ajouta Didi en riant.<br>- Si la trame du manga, dont j'ai plus souvenir, a avancé... alors nous devons compter sur Conan et le FBI. Ça ne fait aucun doute. On doit reprendre contact avec eux.  
>- Mais si on veut faire tomber Anokata... doit-on tuer les HEN, dont Tyna et Orie ? demanda Didi.<p>

ME déglutit.

Tynaria salua Vermouth, qui venait d'entrer dans son "espace de travail".

- Où est Gin ?  
>- En mission. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?<p>

Vermouth sourit puis balaya la salle du regard. À tous les coups que ces deux-là avaient une relation amoureuse en cachette. Bien qu'elle s'en foutait.  
>Tyna reposa la question.<p>

- Tu vas devoir surveiller Niji. Ah et, garder un œil sur le FBI... Jodie et Mélanie sont en mouvement.  
>- Je vois...<p>

Elle sorti de la pièce.

« C'est elle ou moi, hein ? » pensa Tyna.


	3. APTX4869

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<br>_Chapitre 2_**

_Maison du professeur Agasa, 20 heures._

La journée venait de se terminer sur une nouvelle annonce de la police concernant le vol de Kaito Kid la veille. Il semblerait que le voleur fantôme n'ait pas dit son dernier mot. Sur ces mots de l'inspecteur Nakamori, AiEdogawa continua de manger ses popcorns.

Elle détourna le regard lorsque Postine entra dans la pièce. Elle sautilla de joie.

- Coucouuuuu sœurette ! lança-t-elle en se jetant sur le canapé. "Salut Haibara-san."  
>- Salut, répondit Haibara discrètement depuis la cuisine.<br>- Coucouuu ! répondit Ai-chan (Ai Edogawa).

Le programme était passionnant. Puis Ai changea de chaine, pour cette fois-ci tomber sur le journal. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment rien à regarder ce soir, c'était vraiment ennuyeux. Postine se leva et récupéra du coca cherry, dieu savait comme elle aimait cette boisson, et se rejeta à nouveau sur le canapé devant un haussement des sourcils de la part d'Haibara.

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'un flash spécial fut diffusé. Un politicien avait apparemment été assassiné dans le courant de la soirée, d'une balle dans la tête.

- Ce mode opératoire... soupira Postine.

Toujours la même chose lorsque ça arrivait. Une balle dans la tête, en argent, et bien souvent avec la marque "#" inscrite dessus.

- Orie, déclara Ai-chan.

Le nom fit frémir Haibara, qui se trouvait encore dans la cuisine à lire son magazine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Postine. « On pourrait aller... »

Ai-chan suivi son regard. La résidence Subaru hein ? Non. Ils étaient sûrement trop occupés pour l'instant. Elle le savait, Postine aussi... qu'Okiya était bien Shuichi Akai. Mais après la récente bataille avec Bourbon, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

- Non, ils sont sûrement trop occupés.  
>- Alors on fait comment ? s'étonna Postine.<p>

« Il me l'avait donné. » pensa Ai-chan. « Le numéro de... Mélanie. »

- Elle a quelque chose en tête, et ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là. L'Organisation doit avoir une cible précise... réfléchit Ai-chan.  
>- Alors demandons à Amuro-san ! proposa Postine.<p>

Elles sourirent.

[==]

Tyna et Orie entrèrent dans l'aile des scientifiques du "complexe". Ensemble, elles avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Nijima, un scientifique travaillant sur un étrange projet. En parallèle, il semblait vouloir éclaircir le cas de l'Apotoxine 4869.

Tyna le trouva au fond du laboratoire "A". Il était concentré sur une machine, sur laquelle se trouvait un écran spécial; il diffusait en continue des chiffres et lettres, comme "24" "12" "85", et un mot écrit en Arial : unité. Vraiment bizarre comme engin. Il pouvait fabriquer un hélicoptère à partir de rien peut-être ? Ça n'étonnerait personne.

Le scientifique sourit quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes en approche.

- Niji. Fais gaffe, t'es soupçonné d'avoir des projets pour ta propre personne... averti Orie.  
>- Oui. Mon but est d'avancer dans la science, et de satisfaire mes propres intérêts. Que ça plaise ou non à l'Organisation, que ça avance ou non leurs recherches, je m'en moque, répondit-il en continuant son travail.<br>- Et ? Qu'as-tu découvert à propos de l'APTX ? demanda Tyna.  
>- Tu changes de sujet ? s'étonna Niji.<p>

Le regard glacial que lança Tyna au scientifique lui fit comprendre qu'il devait répondre à sa question plutôt que de chercher les embrouilles.

- Regarder donc ici, dit-il en dévoilant un petit bloc, caché sous le drap qu'il jeta à terre. « Cette souris est connu de nos services comme étant très intelligente. Son QI est très élevé. Je l'ai soumis à l'apotoxine. »  
>- C'est un... elle est trop jeune ?! s'écria Orie.<br>- Elle ne l'était pas avant. Cette souris avait... 11 ans.

Tyna et Orie écarquillèrent les yeux.  
>L'apotixine faisait rajeunir.<p> 


	4. Contre-temps

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Mélanie accéléra soudainement.

Jodie fut littéralement aspiré dans son fauteuil, la vitesse étant importante. Celle-ci remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, avant de s'accrocher à la portière, de façon à ne pas se faire mal. Même si dans le cas présent, elle priait pour survivre à cette folle au volant.

La voiture circula en ville et slaloma entre les voitures, à toute allure.

- Il s'agit d'un certain "Oahama". Il va se présenter aux élections, mais... c'est un ancien de l'Organisation, on a une chance d'avoir des informations ! expliqua Jodie.

L'agent du FBI cria quand Mel rasa un camion citerne.

- Et ? Vous avez sa position ? demanda Ai-chan.

Autre camion, autre cri. Jodie ouvrit la fenêtre et y passa sa tête pour respirer un bon coup. Une voiture à l'arrêt passa près de son visage, et dommage pour elle, il y avait un chien à la fenêtre qui "baladait" sa langue.

Outre Jodie qui passa quatre serviettes sur son visage, Postine et Ai-chan s'accrochèrent à leur tour, Mélanie accélérant deux fois plus. Les voitures défilaient très rapidement, elle roulait près des 200 km/h.

- On l'a. Il est actuellement dans son bureau, dans sa petite pièce de son élection.  
>- Alors Orie doit y être... ajouta Mélanie. « On doit faire vite. »<br>- Mais comment pouvez vous être sûr qu'Orie va le tuer ce soir ? demanda Jodie.

Postine sourit.

- Les sources d'Amuro-san... répondit-elle.

Jodie soupira. Encore lui...

Mélanie s'arrêta brutalement. Elles étaient à destination.

Le bureau d'élection pour Oahama était juste en face, sur la droite. Orie devait donc être sur un bâtiment non loin. Elle était facilement reconnaissable puisque Eyto et Anada leur avait donné une description de la jeune fille, l'an dernier, bien qu'Ana n'ait pas été envoyé dans ce monde... et puis, Ai-chan l'avait déjà vu en action, le soir où Akai a tiré sur Vermouth et que celle-ci s'était enfui avec Conan.

Postine la repéra. Au loin, sur un toit, accoudé sur le rebord avec un fusil sniper. Elle n'allait plus tarder à tirer. La jeune fille rangea ses jumelles et donna sa position aux deux agents du FBI.

- Restez dans la voiture, mettez vous à couvert ! cria Jodie.

Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment avec Mel, armé. Les rues étaient bien évidemment pratiquement vide. Les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent les marches des escaliers et, au bout de quelques minutes, trouvèrent enfin la porte de fer qui s'ouvrait sur le toit.

Jodie n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, la poignée devait être bloqué et Orie s'apprêtait à tirer. Plus le choix, Mel décida d'enfoncer la porte avec sa partenaire. Problème étant que la porte était très résistante, et la force des deux femmes, bien que satisfaisante, ne suffisait pas à l'exploser du premier coup. Autrement dit, elles répétaient le même geste.

**BANG.  
><strong>  
>Elle écarquilla les yeux.<p>

« Elle n'a pas ? » pensa-t-elle.

Une balle, une simple ligne blanche, traversa le ciel voilé de Tokyo dans un sifflement strident. Celle-ci, en argent (sans symbole cette fois-ci), percuta la gâchette du sniper d'Orie, perdant ainsi le contrôle de son arme, qui tomba à terre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Jodie pointa son revolver en sa direction.

- FBI ! cria Mel.

Orie dégaina aussi son arme, pistolet automatique.

- Comment ? Qui a tiré ? s'étonna Jodie.

Un autre tir. Une fois encore, une balle toucha Orie, ou plutôt la grenade qu'elle avait amorcé.

- À terre !

Le tir avait permis d'empêcher trois personnes de perdre la vie. Elle s'était détaché de sa ceinture sous l'impact, et, la résistance aux balles (spécial Organisation, budget !) l'avait empêché d'exploser.

Elles se jetèrent sur le sol, le souffle emportant les pauvres femmes. Si Jodie et Mel avaient été protégé par la porte de fer, Orie quant à elle avait totalement disparu. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir reprendre du service dans les prochains jours.

Jodie inspecta le toit, suivit de Mel.

- Qui a tiré ? s'étonna Jodie.  
>"*Cri* Oahama-san est toujours vivant." déclara Ai-chan. "Terminé."<br>- C'est peut-être un collègue ? proposa Mel.

Jodie fronça les sourcils.

[==]

Résidence Kudo,

Un pas. Un homme écarta légèrement le rideau pour contempler la lune.

- Oui, je suis bien à l'accueil de l'ITA Industrie ? Ici la résidence Subaru, je suis un ami à lui.  
>- Ah vous devez être... Eyto-san, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?<p>

Il leva la tête.

- Je tenais à vous informer que Subaru-san arrivera avec une trentaine de minutes de retard.  
>- Ah, rien de grave ?<br>- Non, répondit-il. « Juste... un contre-temps. »


	5. L'étrange symbole

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<br>Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain,

- Comment ça, Oahama-san a démissionné ? s'étonna Sato.

Takagi hocha la tête. Un journal tapa juste le haut de son crâne, quand l'agent Yumi accompagné de l'agent Miriam éclatèrent de rire . Sato salua les deux jeunes femmes, laissant seul le pauvre inspecteur.

C'était Miriam qui avait reçu les informations sur Oahama. Il avait démissionné et était questionné par James Black, du FBI. Bien sûr, pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un abandon. C'était sa sœur, Mélanie, qui lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. C'était important pour son travail. Et puis, elle connaissait l'existence de l'Organisation, comme tout ceux qui se sont retrouvé dans le manga, en fait... (bien qu'ils aient tous tout oubliés lors du rajeunissement de Shinichi).

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'était pas juste menacé ? demanda Sato.  
>- Oui, répondit Miriam.<p>

[==]

- Vous avez... quoi ? s'étonna ME.  
>- On a empêché Orie d'éliminer Oahama, répondit Ai-chan.<p>

Dans la pièce, Ai-chan, Mélanie, ME et Akim s'étaient réuni. Le clan des détectives et personnes "de bonne intentions" étaient presque au complet, si l'on devait bannir ceux absents pour "travail", transformé en animaux ou simplement disparu.

- Et toi, Akim ? Tu as revu des personnes ? demanda Mélanie.  
>- Hattori.<br>- DE VRAIES personnes ? ajouta-t-elle.

Akim ria très légèrement.

- Juste ShinKid et ME.

- Mel, tu es au FBI ? Tu travailles avec Eyto, non ? demanda ME.  
>- Je l'ai plus revu depuis...<p>

Non. Elle ne devait pas le dire. Akai était mort pour eux, et ils ont appris que Bourbon était infiltré simplement à la suite d'une confrontation entre le FBI et lui, sans la présence de la silver bullet et de son ami.

Ce serait dangereux que l'information sur la survie d'Akai soit transmise.

- Le Mystery Train, répondit Mel.  
>- Et tu ne sais pas qui a tiré sur Orie ? reprit-il.<br>- Non.

ME sourit.

« Je vois... » pensa-t-il en regardant discrètement la résidence Kudo.

Ai-chan fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? questionna ME.  
>« Il en pose des questions... » pensa Akim.<br>- Oui, répondit Ai-chan.  
>- Tu as donc de ses nouvelles ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Pourquoi ces questions ? demanda Mel.<br>- C'est le seul que je n'ai pas revu depuis le portail. Hormis Akim mais ça...

Akim afficha un grand sourire.  
>Mel leva, quant à elle, un sourcil (et j'espère que tu sais le faire!).<p>

- Et ?  
>- Et ? Et il a dû aller voir son Akai chéri donc il sait des choses. Nœud nœud.<p>

- Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Mel.  
>- Inutile de m'en dire plus, je sais où le trouver, maintenant.<p>

Le détective, sans son chat, étira un petit rictus.

- Et donc, que fait-on ? répéta Mel.  
>- Il faut que le FBI enquête. Tynaria est en mouvement, et elle recherche sûrement Conan... et toi, répondit ME.<p>

Mélanie semblait se retenir de lâcher un petit rire. "Rassurant." devait-elle penser. Cependant de savoir que peut-être elle pourrait se retrouver face à Tynaria, d'un autre point de vue, lui faisait plaisir.

**Flashback**

_Centre commercial._

Scar Akai quitta le centre, poursuivi de près par Camel.

L'autre agent du FBI sur les lieux, Jodie, accompagne Mélanie dans les locaux. Elles se séparèrent pour chercher l'homme en noir qui s'était introduit dans ces espaces. L'Organisation devait vouloir trouver quelque chose d'important.

Mélanie ouvrit une porte, et écarquilla les yeux.

- T-Tyna !

Elle était sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tyna pressa la détente, la balle toucha Mélanie en pleine épaule.

- Sa...

Elle sauta de la fenêtre et disparu dans le quartier de Beika.

**Temps présent  
><strong>

Maintenant, c'était une chasse.

- Donc, si je comprends bien... Tynaria me cherche.  
>- Et elle est à Beika, ajouta ME.<p>

SUPER.

- Maintenant qu'Orie doit être en repos, et que l'Organisation a échoué, il sera moins facile de les retrouver. On va avoir des informations de cet homme... plus qu'à attendre, expliqua ME.  
>- Tu es vraiment devenu sérieux en un an... ironisa Ai-chan.<p>

ME sourit.

- LEL.

Et il ria au moment même où Conan débarqua dans la pièce, en compagnie de Méli. Les deux jeunes s'élancèrent dans le hall et se jetèrent à leur tour dans un sofa, ou tout autre moyen de s'asseoir"libre".

Le détective retira de sa poche une petite pochette en plastique, et y sortit une balle avec un gant.

- La balle d'Orie ? demanda Mélanie.  
>- Oui, répondit Conan.<p>

Il la déposa sur la table basse.

- Eh bien... il n'y a plus qu'à savoir pourquoi ce symbole est gravé dessus... déclara Méli.

Sur la couleur argentée de cette balle, figurait un symbole.  
>Un étrange "#".<p> 


	6. Secret

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<br>Chapitre 5  
><strong>

Le soleil se coucha sur une ville déserte. Dimanche, les soirées d'hiver, tout ça donnait à Beika un air de ville hantée.

Orie et Tyna entrèrent le mot de passe pour accéder au laboratoire de l'aile scientifique. Au fond du bloc A, comme à son habitude, Nijima travaillait sur ses expérimentations et sortes de machines de scientifique fou.

L'homme en question, dans sa blouse blanche, remarqua une fois encore la présence des deux jeunes femmes mais ne broncha toujours pas pour autant. Le calme régnait dans la salle, contrairement aux autres blocs. À savoir que cette partie du laboratoire était exclusivement réservée aux recherches plus délicates, et plus longues.

Nijima avait donc besoin de calme, de silence, et de concentration pour entreprendre ce qu'il voyait du futur de la science. Sa machine à douleur était toujours d'actualité.

- C'est quoi ce truc avec les chiffres ? plaisanta Orie en posant son doigt sur l'écran.  
>- TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Niji.<p>

Le chiffre "37" fut activé, et une décharge électrique importante passa aux travers d'un câble et d'une sorte de bonnet en verre transparent.

- Anokata m'a demandé de m'occuper d'une machine à torture.  
>- Boss a demandé ça ? s'étonna Vermouth en rejoignant Tynaria et Orie. « Il a clairement changé depuis presque un an... »<p>

Nijima soupira.

- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver aussi cuite qu'une pizza dans le four, Orie... ne t'approche plus de cette machine, elle est défectueuse. Pas encore au point, donc.  
>- Et le 100 c'est quoi ? Une bombe atomique ? demanda Tynaria.<p>

Il rigola.

- Oh non... pire que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !

Vermouth ria intérieurement puis quitta la pièce, avant de jeter un dernier regard en direction des deux jeunes femmes. L'actrice fronça les sourcils, puis sourit légèrement.

[==]

- Lesquelles ? Qui sont en danger ? s'étonna Méli.  
>- On a déjà un blessé... avoua ME.<p>

Méli recracha sa gorgée de coca.

- Qui ?

Une heure plus tôt,

ME et Didi étaient tous les deux dans l'arrière-cour d'un bâtiment résidentiel. Les deux rivaux, des deux sexes, veillaient à ce qu'aucun accident ne survienne pour déranger le politicien "Kaazuma."

Après la tentative sur Oahama, il était fort probable que la snipeuse "Orie" continue dans sa lancée en tentant d'éliminer ses principaux conseillers. Là entrait en scène Kaazuma qui était son bras droit. Avec la démission de son supérieur, il avait décidé de reprendre son projet, aussi sale soit-il.

Mais les deux détectives n'avaient pas le choix. Même si l'homme était répugnant, ils devaient le couvrir.

Tout ne se passa pas évidemment comme prévu puisqu'un incident survint d'abord à l'intérieur de son logement, son "bureau" d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il travaillait et opérait depuis son appartement.

- Tu sens ? demanda ME.  
>- Un incendie ! s'écria Didi.<p>

Les deux détectives quittèrent leur position sur le coup. ME entra et constata la panique que ça avait provoqué.

BANG.

Un tir. Ils avaient été dupé.

Il se dirigea, suivi par Didi, vers l'appartement de Kaazuma. Lorsqu'il défonça la porte, il remarqua en premier lieu le cadavre du pauvre homme à terre.

- Mort ? s'interrogea Didi.  
>- Non ! Il est vivant, sortons-le de là, cria ME.<p>

La fumée entra dans la pièce, les flammes se rapprochaient. Et les deux détectives réussirent enfin à sortir du bâtiment avec l'homme. Il fut immédiatement conduit dans l'ambulance la plus proche.

ME soupira, lorsqu'il regarda sa main. Une balle de sniper.

[==]

- Et donc cette balle ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Pas de #. Elle est plus ou moins sale, mais le symbole est large, nous l'aurions vu, répondit ME.<p>

Didi ouvrit grand les yeux.

- ME ! Donne moi vite un mouchoir ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le détective sortit son paquet de mouchoirs, dubitatif. Didi passa l'un d'entre eux sur la balle, et nettoya peu à peu la balle. Comme elle le pensait, devant le sourire victorieux de ME, elle afficha un petit sourire.

- Il y a bien un symbole, alors ? souligna Méli.

ME inspecta la balle.

- Il semblerait.

[==]

Orie s'allongea sur son lit. La jeune femme rangea précieusement un petit sachet contenant trois balles de sniper. Elle était étonnamment douée au tir de précision.

- Que trafiques-tu sur tes balles ? demanda Tynaria. « Je veux bien te les fournir, mais éviter d'y mettre une signature. »  
>- Rien à voir, ria-t-elle. « Ils ne comprendront pas où je veux en venir. Ces détectives en herbe ne vaudront jamais la Silver Bullet... »<p>

Tynaria leva un sourcil.

- Akai Shuichi ? Mais n'est-il pas mort ?  
>« Non... pas lui... l'un d'entre nous... » pensa-t-elle.<br>- Ah... dommage. Dans tous les cas, tout se passe comme prévu.  
>« Ou presque. »<br>- Et donc ? Ça avances-toi ? demanda Orie.

Tynaria s'assit à son tour.

- Ils n'ont rien vu !


	7. (Fin Arc1) Rencontre

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 1 "Présage rouge"<br>Chapitre 6  
><strong>

Elle marcha, d'un pas lent, vers une porte qui lui semblait si lointaine.  
>Il était, ou elle, impossible à reconnaitre dans cet état. Son maquillage teintait sa peau, sa coiffure semblait différente, autrement dit cette personne était totalement méconnaissable. Pourtant, en la regardant, elle ne semblait pas faire partie de l'Organisation...<p>

Mais c'est bien cette porte, qui menait au mastermind de cette société secrète. Le cerveau de l'Organisation s'y trouvait, juste derrière, et jusqu'à présent, seule Vermouth avait pu le rencontrer en personne, il y a plus d'un an... seulement, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Elle (=une personne de sexe inconnu) l'ouvrit, tremblant légèrement, et avança d'un pas avant de refermer la porte.

- C'est au point... observa Anokata.  
>- Bien sûr, répondit l'inconnu.<br>- Mais je sens comme... un présage... rouge sang. Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Le Boss sourit.

« Bien... »

[==]

- Comment ça, il y a des gravures sur la balle ? s'étonna Didi.

ME soupira.  
>La balle avait été confié à Haibara, qui actuellement, était en train de la nettoyer et d'essayer d'analyser l'inscription faite sur celle-ci. Seulement, des rayures et griffures retardaient le travail. La pauvre jeune fille était donc enfermée dans son laboratoire depuis plusieurs heures.<p>

Le détective prit place dans le canapé principal, de couleur beige, une tasse de thé en main. Méli semblait s'être absenté pour retrouver Shinkaito, et Conan était en sortie avec Ran et Masumi.

- Oui. Tout ce qu'on a pu voir, c'était un ".", en fait...  
>- Un point ? déclara Mélanie en entrant dans la pièce. « Juste un point ? »<br>- Oui.

« # et . hein ? Encore faut-il savoir ce que nous réserve l'inscription de cette balle. Et des suivantes s'il y en a... » réfléchit ME.

- Et... le # ne pourrait-il pas simple désigner une personne, quelqu'un ? proposa Didi.

ME fronça les sourcil.

- Je vais aller voir quelqu'un...

Mélanie leva un sourcil.

[==]

Postine et Tantei étaient toutes les deux en train de siroter leur verre quand Amuro, alias Bourbon, s'accouda sur le "bar" ou elles été installés.  
>L'homme au teint mat, le regard sérieux, leur tendit un bout de papier.<p>

- Tout se passe bien mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui, merci, répondit Tantei.<p>

Il quitta le bar et continua de préparer des boissons et de servir.

- Qu'est-il marqué ? demanda Tantei.

Postine lu le bout de papier. Il n'y avait pas un gros bloc de texte, seulement une phrase qui lui valut un petit tremblement. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Tantei.  
>- Il est probable qu'une fois encore, nous sommes espionné de l'intérieur.<p>

Tantei leva un sourcil.

- Ouais...?  
>- En fait...<p>

_21 heures, résidence Kudo._

Ding...

Subaru Okiya se leva du canapé, pressa un bouton de l'interphone puis ouvrit la prote d'entrée, étonné de voir un jeune homme attendre sur la pallier de la porte.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner en cette soirée de pleine lune, Okiya Akai-san, mais j'aimerais discuter avec la personne qui se terre dans cette demeure, déclara ME.

Subaru sourit, ses yeux cernés s'ouvrant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

- Du thé ? proposa Subaru.  
>- Volontiers.<p>

Il entra. Tandis que l'agent du FBI recensé mort alla préparer la "boisson", ME retrouva Eyto dans le salon-séjour (plutôt grand). Ils sourirent.

- Content de te revoir, lança-t-il. « Tu dois en avoir, des choses à me raconter. »

Il sourit.

- Peut-être bien, oui.


	8. (Arc 2) Nuit mouvementée

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<br>Chapitre 7**

Une plaque du plafond tomba sur le sol.

Un homme, en costard et cape noir, atterrit sur la pointe des pieds. Kaito Kuroba, Shinkaito et Méli étaient dans le salon, en train de prendre un "apéritif".

_14 décembre 2015, 19 heures._

Un an deux mois. C'était ce qui était écrit sur le calendrier, le temps écoulé depuis l'arrivée dans ce manga. Le temps écoulé depuis que le monde réel était désormais si loin.

Mais comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Ce portail...

Méli y repensa plus en profondeur. Une maison, un jardin, un barbecue, et un salon avec une grande vitre/porte ouverte. L'épisode 425 de Détective Conan, et un temps... très moche. Il pleuvait averse, et un orage menaçant avait pointé le bout de son nuage (compris la blague?).

Et après, c'était le trou noir. Un portail bleu... des cris... elle ne se souvenait plus clairement de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni où elle s'était réveillée.

Kaito Kid, alias Kuroba, salua son père, Toichi Kuroba qui venait de retirer son costume noir. Sa coupe lui rappelait vaguement Akai, avec nettement plus de cheveux, tombant sur la partie droite de son front.

- Alors ? demanda Kaito. « Pourrons-nous tenter ce coup là ? »  
>- Oui. Ensemble, répondit-il en regardant Shinkaito.<p>

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Tant mieux... dit-il en s'étirant.  
>- Mais ce sera dangereux, prévint Toichi.<p>

"Oui... très dangereux..." pensa-t-il.

[==]

_Au même moment, Beika._

Deux voitures de police patrouillèrent dans le quartier. Une voiture, blanche, du FBI s'arrêta près d'un des immeubles. Il s'agissait du plus haut point de vue.

James Black resta au volant tandis que Jodie Starling, Mélanie, Conan et ME quittèrent le véhicule.

- Didi, Ai-chan... déclara ME.

La foule était également réunie, c'était ici qu'une exposition ouverte au public avait été organisé, et c'était le ministre "Fudge" qui était à l'honneur ce soir-là. Bien qu'il semble très sérieux, il savait qu'il y risquait sa vie, une certaine Orie étant sûrement dans les parages.

- Essayer de nous avertir si vous voyez quelqu'un l'approcher, par ce talkie-walkie, expliqua ME. « Restez avec l'inspecteur Megure et l'officier Miriam, elle devrait être avec l'inspecteur Sato »  
>- Hai.<br>- Ne tentez rien ! cria Jodie en partant.

Mélanie et Jodie entrèrent à présent dans l'immeuble, par l'arrière, supposée être le pus haut du quartier. C'était sûrement sur ce toit qu'Orie s'était posté, à distance convenable.

Pendant que les deux agents du FBI grimpèrent les marches de l'immeuble (non budget pour des ascenseurs) ME en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Subaru Okiya, avant de se diriger vers l'héliport du commissariat le plus proche. De là, il demanda un "service", au nom de la justice.

- Merci.

« Finalement, Ai-chan pourrait sûrement me donner un coup de main... »

Didi quant à elle, vagabondait dans la rue comme une simple passante, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

Jodie et Mel se mirent en position derrière la porte.  
>Au travers de la serrure, on pouvait y voir la silhouette d'Orie, qui posa son œil sur la lunette. Elle y chargea trois balles en argent.<p>

Conan était resté dans la voiture pour supervisait l'opération, tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation. Toutes les personnes équipées étaient affichées sur son écran.

- Go ! averti Jodie.

**BAM.**

- FBI ! hurla Mélanie. « On ne bouge plus. »  
>- J'ai sa tête dans mon viseur. Ne tenter rien ou je l'abat sur-le-champ.<br>- Baissez votre arme ! lança Jodie. « C'est terminé pour vous. »

Orie fronça les sourcils, puis, baissa son arme.

- Désolé... mais vous semblez oublier que je ne suis pas toute seule sur le toit...

Jodie écarquilla les yeux quand une balle toucha son oreille de plein fouet. L'agent du FBI tomba sur le sol, tandis que Tynaria approcha d'elle, un pistolet en main.

- T-Tyna !

« Tue cette femme. » ordonna Gin dans son écouteur. « MAINTENANT. »

Elle pointa son arme sur la tête de Jodie.

- Échec et mat, Mélanie.  
>- Arrête. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.<br>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Vous ne pouvez pas.

Elle s'apprêta à faire feu quand un vent violent lui balaya le visage.

C'était un hélicoptère de la police qui se montra dans le ciel, le pilote étant un expert dans ces engins-là. ME était à son bord, accompagné par Ai-chan qui pointa un fusil sniper vers elle.

« Où a-t-elle appris à l'utiliser ?! »

**BANG.**

La balle sorti de son canon, dans un bruit sourd. Une balle en argent une fois encore se dirigea droit vers Tyna, légèrement paniquée. Celle-ci percuta l'arme qu'elle tenait en main.

Ai-chan continua ses tirs pour tenter de toucher la jeune femme, qui, laissa au sol une grenade avant de s'enfuir par les escaliers du bâtiment.

« Lâcheuse ! » pensa Orie.

Orie tira au fusil sans prêter attention à Mélanie qui aida Jodie à s'écarter de la grenade, deux balles touchèrent le poste de commande de l'hélicoptère, un symbole "—" sur chacune d'elles.

La troisième toucha le pilote à l'épaule, qui, ne pouvait maintenant plus gérer l'hélicoptère.

L'engin volant tournait dans tous les sens, tandis que la grenade explosa, balayant les deux agents du FBI.

Mélanie releva la tête.

- Où est-elle passée ? C'est impossible ! cria-t-elle.

Elle regarda Jodie.

- Merde... son oreille est dans un sale état... elle me le paiera.

ME se jeta sur les commandes de hélicoptère, qui atterrit d'urgence sur l'autre partie du toit, entrant en collision avec la cabine de la porte. Les hélices rasèrent celle-ci, quand le véhicule aérien tomba sur le côté.

Les deux occupants se dégagèrent, ME aidant le pilote blessé à en sortir. Les flammes prirent le dessus sur l'appareil.

- Tout va bien ? cria Mel en se couvrant de la volée de cendre avec son bras. « Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »  
>- Non, répondit ME.<p>

"Ce symbole. Tenterait-elle de nous désigner quelqu'un ? Un lien ? L'endroit d'un crime ou d'une personne... ou serait-ce un jeu de piste ? »

- Que fait-on...

_Silence._

Des cris fusèrent dans la rue. C'était la panique.

- Il a été tué. Un homme au chapeau noir l'a abattu de sang-froid depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment d'ouverture, expliqua James dans l'écouteur. « Très certainement Gin. »

- Merde ! explosa Mel. « Ils y sont parvenu. »

ME fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... »

[==]

_Résidence Kudo, dans la soirée._

Subaru consulta ses mails. Il y en avait un de James Black.  
>L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur le nez.<p>

« Bien... » pensa-t-il en souriant.


	9. Midori

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<br>Chapitre 8**

Une télévision. Black Impact. Un portail.

Ils n'y parvenaient pas. Ils ne se souvenaient pas. Comment ils ont pu atterrir dans le monde de leur manga favoris ? Était-ce scientifiquement explicable ? Non bien sûr, ça serait de la folie.

En attendant, ils étaient là-bas. Coincé. Au Japon. Bizarrement, lorsqu'ils tentaient de quitter le pays pour rejoindre un autre continent, c'était toujours pareil... l'avion se rendait à New York uniquement.. pour l'instant ?

New York... la ville où le FBI a pour la première fois chassé Vermouth. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça que les avions n'allaient que là-bas... aucun autre moyen de rejoindre la France, la Chine, le système remettant son propre personnage au réveil le lendemain... étrange.

C'est ainsi que Ai-chan, Postine, Didi et Tantei s'étaient retrouvé chez le professeur Agasa (leur QG apparemment, et de toute manière, celui-ci avait déménagé avec Haibara en campagne... ils passaient que rarement).

- PUTAIN ! cria Tantei. « Ils font chier ces hommes en noir. Ils prennent quoi pour s'en sortir toujours indemne ? »  
>- De la poudre, déclara Mélanie du sous-sol.<p>

Ai-chan ria.

- On devrait peut-être s'armer comme il faut. Ras le cul d'être blessé.  
>- LEL. TU VEUX DU CRACK ? gueula ME.<p>

Silence dans la pièce.

- IL T'EN RESTE ? hurla Mélanie.  
>- WÉÉ, répondit ME.<p>

Tantei s'assit sur le canapé.

La situation n'était peut-être pas aussi grave. Quoique, Haibara avait quitté le labo et remettait la balle en argent en bon état, pour pouvoir obtenir le symbole inscrit dessus.

Quant aux autres balles, deux ont été retrouvé, la troisième avait malencontreusement était perdue. C'était peut-être un symbole différent des deux traits longs des deux premières balles...

Il y avait aussi ce #. Ce signe qui pouvait dire, prévenir, désigner et tellement d'autres combinaisons. Orie était une personne joueuse, mais très ferme concernant ses assassinats, elle n'avait aucune pitié. C'était les informations de Bourbon, infiltré dans l'Organisation.

Maintenant, pourquoi ? Un lieu ? Un nom ? Une énigme ? Ou simple jeu de foutage de gueule pour faire sa rebelle en mode clope au bec ?

Que de questions. Sans réponses.

- Oï. Marie ? [Ai-chan] ... Tu es là ? s'étonna Postine.

Elle passa ses mains devant ses yeux.

ME, de l'étage, fronça les sourcils en étant accoudé à la rambarde.

_« Nous sommes connectés... » dit Eyto, dans sa tête. « Les événements ayant recours à la mémoire s'affectent à toutes les personnes ayant été aspirés. »_

Il soupira.

Peut-être le rêve qu'elle allait faire en s'étant endormi allait leur rapporter des réponses.

Coup de tonnerre. Un éclair passa dans le ciel.

Ce fut maintenant une sacré inverse qui s'écroula sur la ville, plongé dans les ténèbres. Le noir se combinait avec la couleur blanche de la foudre qui, par chance, tonnait suffisamment haut pour ne pas faire sauter la centrale.

[==]

Tyna foudroya du regard Orie.

- Boss a dit... que ces échecs pesaient lourd, cracha-t-elle.  
>- Mais... Anokata a aussi dit, que si les victimes, mêmes non éliminés, demander la démission... c'était une victoire. Ils savent que le parti qu'on ne souhaite voir debout est sacrément dangereux. Alors ne considère pas ça comme des échecs... Midori ! [liqueur japonaise de couleur verte, de saveur douce au goût de melon.]<p>

Tynaria avait enfin reçu un véritable nom de code. Comme elle l'espérait, pour son objectif personnel, elle était sous l'influence de Gin. Autrement dit, elle travaillait avec lui, et pouvait passer un savon à Vodka si elle en sentait l'envie.

Quant à Orie, disons qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu cette chance.

- La prochaine cible est un grand inspecteur de police, impliqué dans ce parti. Cette fois tu devrais te sentir à l'aise, tu ne dois pas le tuer, mais juste... le faire souffrir. Tu auras une manchette, pour ça... expliqua Midori.  
>- Ryôkai...<p>

Tynaria soupira.

« Et pour ma part... »

Elle sortit une photographie de Mélanie et Jodie.

« J'ai un travail à terminer. Je crois que je vais d'abord m'occuper d'un endroit en particulier ! »

[==]

- Très bien ! déclara Toichi Kuroba.

Shinkaito et Kaito Kid préparèrent leur tenue.

- Nous allons enfin savoir si le joyaux "Axer Heart's" contient pandora... pour cela, demain, à 20 heures, nous irons jouer notre magie dans cette banque sécurisée ou la perle est gardée.  
>- Il en va de la réputation de Kid de les avertir... coupa Kuroba.<br>- Ouais... approuva Shinkaito.

Toichi sourit.

- Non. Pas cette fois.

Un autre coup de tonnerre.


	10. Le point de départ

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour tout vos commentaires !<br>**

La plupart auront/ont eu la réponse en MP ou Skype. Red, te concernant, tu apparais en tant qu'homme en noir ;) Merci à toi :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<br>Chapitre 9  
><strong>

_Une journée en 2014... vent, ciel couvert._

Marie ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans le troisième petit canapé, deux places, avec Eyto. La télévision était allumée, le DVD "Black Impact" en VOSTFR allait commencer, et tout le monde marchait un peu partout dans la maison. Le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait que très légèrement, et les fans s'étaient réuni dans le but d'assister à un événement rarissime de Détective Conan : l'interview de Gosho en france.

L'autre canapé comprenait ME, Akim, Didi, Tyna. Le dernier quant à lui, avait la chance de porter Tantei, Mel, Miriam, Méli et Shinkaito. Quant à Katze, il était sur son pouf.

Nijima, Orie et Postine déposèrent les petits biscuits et verre de coca. Un seul allait avoir le regret de louper l'épisode, Katze, qui préférait matter son manga bizarre "Animorph".

- VOS GUEULES ! cria ME. « LUCIDITÉ. Ça commence :hap: »

Un éclair traversa le ciel. L'orage pointa le bout de son nuage (#plagiat) et la pluie s'intensifia.

- N'empêche que...  
>- LUCIDITÉ ! coupa ME.<br>- Ouais lucide ou pas y'a un boum boum grogn patate pouf dans le ciel, souligna Postine.  
>- Oui dans le ciel. Haut. Les avions leur diront coucou, ajouta Orie.<br>- LUCIDITÉ ! coupa ME.  
>- LA FERME. L'épisode commence, explosa Tynaria.<p>

Les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Y'a mon Gin... dit-elle en imitant le chat potée.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Cette fois-ci, les éclairs traversèrent le ciel, dans la maison trembla légèrement.

- Euh... s'inquiéta Shinkaito. « Là ça devient chaud... »

Silence.  
>Un éclair foudroya la maison. L'antenne de celle-ci prit un éclat blanc, libérant des fouets électrique qui tournoyait avec le vent.<p>

La lumière sauta. La lumière du jour laissait quand même une bonne visibilité, heureusement. Mais le courant électrique du tonnerre traversa les câbles, et la télé laissa à son tour l'électricité sortir ses lianes.

- Qu'est-ce que... l'écran est devenu bleu ! cria Nijima.  
>- Débranchez le câble ! cria Katze.<p>

Trop tard.

L'antenne sauta puis une explosion électrique se produit dans la télé, libéra une onde de choc électrique qui balaya toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Celle-ci continua son chemin, puis comme une bombe atomique, fit demi-tour. Le retour allait être clairement plus violent.

- Tenez-vous prêt, elle revient...

Et quelques secondes après, tous furent projetés dans un portail bleu, traversant un courant électrique assez important pour vous tuer sur place.

Marie ouvrit réellement les yeux.  
>C'était le matin, il neigeait.<p>

Elle soupira. Son téléphone vibra presque instantanément après. Il s'agissait d'Eyto, qui lui avait envoyé un mail sécurisé. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, et qu'elle commença la lecture, elle écarquilla peu à peu les yeux.

Les indications pour une pièce de théâtre... qui serait l'acte d'une nouvelle confrontation sanglante.  
>Elle quitta la résidence du professeur Agasa, laissant ainsi Didi, Akim et Tantei s'occuper des lieux.<p>

L'ami du détective de l'Ouest, descendit à la cave pour continuer ses travaux. Endroit sécurisé et isolé du bruit. Didi grimpa sur le toit, là ou un hélicoptère était sagement dissimulé, et Tantei resta sagement dans le salon à manger du popcorn.

La télévision parlait d'un braquage de banque, rediffusée en direct, par Kaito Kid et deux de ses assistants : Kaito corbeau, et Spy Kaito.

- Un braquage de banque ? Kid ? Ça ne leur ressemble pas...

Peut-être. Mais ainsi, la quasi totalité des forces de police se trouvait sur les lieux.  
>C'est ainsi qu'un 4x4 noir s'arrêta devant la résidence, fenêtre ouverte. Quatre hommes armées pressèrent la détendre.<p>

- Huh ? s'étonna Didi.

Quatre fumigènes.

**BAM.**

Les fenêtres se brisèrent, et les morceaux de verre volaient dans la pièce. Les tirs fusèrent juste après, les grandes ayant libéré une importante couche de fumée.  
>Tantei toussa quand elle récupéra un fusil de chasse dans le tiroir.<p>

- AKIM ! hurla-t-elle.

« Mélanie est à l'intérieur. Bombarder là. » ordonna Midori dans un micro.

Didi récupéra son fusil de chasse, et tira à son tour, espérant par miracle que Subaru à côté soit là pour prêter main-forte... mais il semblerait que celui-ci soit absent.  
>La jeune fille tua un premier homme. Puis un second. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Mais un autre x4x s'arrêta devant la maison, et quatre autres fumigènes furent projetés.<p>

Tantei visa un des hommes en noir muni d'un sniper, caché derrière son véhicule.

- Un sniper sur le sol... analysa-t-elle. « Baka. »

Un autre cadavre. Puis un tir.  
>UNE balle. Qui changea tout.<p>

Elle trancha la poitrine de Tantei, qui écarquilla les yeux. Du sang gicla de l'impact de la balle, qui traversa son corps avant de tomber sur le sol.  
>Tantei tituba en arrière, puis tomba à genoux, avant de finir sur le dos... contre les fragments de fenêtres.<p>

Didi continua de tirer quand une balle rasa sa joue, laissant une cicatrice près de son oreille, au niveau de ses cheveux.

- Ksaaa, cria-t-elle.

Elle se cacha et envoya un SOS par message à Mélanie et Jodie.

Puis, un bruit sourd.  
>Le sniper venait de mourir. Tantei avait réussi à lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.<p>

- On se barre, cracha Red, un homme en noir. « Le FBI n'est pas là. »

Tantei respira lentement... Le sang coulait, et la dernière chose que ses yeux voyaient, n'était autre que la lune par la fenêtre brisée. Sa résistance a été bénéfique... mais au prix de sa vie.  
>Elle succomba à la suite de ses blessures, le visage sans expression. Une larme au coin de l'œil.<p>

Les 14 personnes aspirées eurent toutes en même temps un tremblement soudain, et une douleur à la poitrine. L'un d'entre eux venait de mourir.

[==]

- Spy kid, cria Toichi alias "Kaito Corbeau".

Il se releva.

- Ce n'est rien, une soudaine doule- atch...

Kid le dévisagea.

- On a pas le choix. Retraite !  
>- Ouais. De toute manière, les forces spéciales seront là dans deux minutes, nous n'avons pas le temps d'ouvrir le coffre.<p>

Un éclat de fumée rouge explosa dans la banque, les trois voleurs avaient mystérieusement disparu.

[==]

Tyna, du haut d'un bâtiment de Beika, ferma les yeux.

- Oh... tu es vraiment méconnaissable comme ça, remarqua Vermouth.

Elle sourit.

- Oui... et je suis certaine de mon plan. Ça fonctionnera.


	11. La connexion

Axter et Watson : Vous avez votre rôle o/

Merci à vous =)

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<br>Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient tous réuni. Autour de sa tombe.<p>

Elle reposait en paix maintenant, dans le jardin du nouveau QG, deux quartier plus loin, près d'un étang et de plusieurs montagnes. Tantei était enterré là, en ce lieu. Elle s'était défendu et avait également tenté de repousser le RAID des hommes en noir... Au péril de sa vie.

Sa mort ne restera pas vaine. Elle saura rester marbrer dans le cœur des personnes en ayant un. Réellement. Et une fois Anokata à la renverse, sa vengeance aura été accompli.

Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, quand Mélanie retrouva ME dans une petite pièce "séjour". Ce nouveau QG était de loin au meilleur emplacement possible...

- De quoi avez-vous discuté, Eyto et toi, ce soir-là ?

Les autres étaient en train de se reposer, de regarder des livres ou la télé, ou d'écouter la conversation qui s'annonçait passionnante.

- De nous.  
>- Mais encore ? demanda Mel. « ME... tu dois nous en parler. »<br>- Bon...

**Flashback**

- Content de te revoir, lança-t-il. « Tu dois en avoir, des choses à me raconter. »

Il sourit.

- Peut-être bien, oui.

ME s'installa dans son siège, Subaru lui rapportant son thé. L'agent du FBI s'éclipsa ensuite, laissant les deux adolescents papoter tranquillement.

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi on a tous perdu la mémoire, hein ? demanda Eyto.  
>- Exactement.<p>

Une gorgée de thé.

- C'est évident, non ? Le Anokata de DC n'est pas le même que le nôtre.  
>- Où veux-tu en venir ?<p>

Il fronça les sourcils.

- En entrant dans le manga, nous devions suivre la ligne directive de la trame principale. Anokata est tombé un jour avant un événement du premier tome. En prenant sa place, cete personne a créé une seconde ligne directive... dans quel cas-  
>- Nous oublions tout... coupa ME.<br>- Ouais.

Une autre gorgée. L'atmosphère semblait détendue.

- Shinichi Kudo a rajeuni de 10 ans dans le tome 1.

Les yeux de ME s'ouvrirent en grand. Un frisson parcourra son dos. Soudain, l'événement du tome 1 lui revint en tête, comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Étrange.

- C'est un peu comme de l'hypnose, expliqua Eyto. « Il te fait oublier le chiffre 2, tu es incapable de t'en souvenir, malgré le fait que tu saches pourtant le prononcer. Là, l'événement est bloqué, et en te le racontant, tu retrouves la mémoire. »  
>- Comment l'a tu su ?<br>- J'étais au FBI. Le FBI accompagne la trame du tome 27-28 jusqu'à... le plus récent. Donc mes informations sont sûrs. Concernant Conan, puisque Subaru a découvert son identité (ME ouvrit à nouveau grand les yeux) il me l'a transmit.  
>- Alors raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais !<p>

...

_"Mort d'Akemi Miyano : tome 2, arrivée d'Ai Haibara rajeuni de Shiho Miyano, Sherry : tome 18, confrontation avec Vermouth : tome 42, confrontation avec l'Organisation : tome 47 à 49, le clash red black : tome 57 à 59, Scar Akai, Arc Bourbon tome 59 à 85, Mystery Train tome 78, Scarlet Showdown tome 85, Subaru est Shuichi."_

ME souffla un grand coup.

- ME. Tu dois savoir autre chose, de très important.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- En entrant dans ce manga, une sorte de connexion nous a liés. Nous sommes tous connectés, tous. Ennemi comme allié. Une mort ici est définitive, tu t'en doutes, mais si un événement devait arriver, nous le sentirions sûrement. Anokata est l'un d'entre nous. Ça peut-être n'importe qui.

Le détective sourit.

- Dis-moi... est-ce que...

**Temps présent**

Mélanie leva un sourcil.

- ET ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
>- ET je me souviens plus de quoi on a parlé ensuite, menti ME.<p>

Elle soupira, tapa son pied sur le sol plusieurs fois, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et tourna sur elle-même.

- Je vais faire un tour... dit-il en quittant la "planque".

ME explosa de rire.

- OUAIS VA T'EN !

Marie, Postine et Didi s'approchèrent de Mélanie, avant de la calmer.  
>Les alliées s'étaient réuni, pour une importante nouvelle. La poignée de la porte s'agita, et quelqu'un entra dans la maison.<p>

Didi chercha immédiatement du thé. Il aimait ça, après tout.

- Oh~ siffla l'homme. « Ne faites pas cette tête, je ne vous ai même pas encore expliqué la situation. »

Mélanie leva la tête.

- Shuu' ?


	12. Inspecteur en danger

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

BANG.

Ce fut un tir. Un simple tir. Une balle qui sortit dans une explosion du canon du sniper d'Orie, elle siffla l'air, et traversa le ciel en direction de la "cour" du centre de police métropolitaine de Tokyo.

Une ligne blanche dans le ciel, la balle en argent avec "..." inscrit sur le dessus de celle-ci arriva à sa destination.

- Attention ! cria Miriam.

Elle se jeta sur l'inspecteur Winster. La balle toucha les deux personnes.

Tout ça s'était déroulé selon la situation expliquée par Shuichi Akai la veille. Inspecteur Winter, la cible d'Orie, qui avait eu un important rôle auprès des précédentes victimes.

Si ME s'amusait sur un jeu de :hap: au QG, il était redevenu complètement timbré, Marie, Postine et Méli travaillaient en collaboration avec la police et le FBI.

Mélanie et Miriam s'étaient donc retrouvé, à l'issue d'une tentative d'assassinat. Celle d'Orie.

Mél récupéra la balle.

« Trois petits points, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... »

L'hélicoptère dans le ciel, éclaira la position d'Orie, qui enfila sa capuche pour résister à la force du vent et la forte pluie.

Une fois encore même schéma. La porte à l'arrière allait sûrement s'ouvrir avec une Mélanie en rage et une Miriam en mode Rambo.

Les deux jeunes femmes couraient dans les escaliers, mettant KO les hommes de main d'Orie sur leur passage.

- Allez au diable ! cria l'un des hommes.

Miriam bondit depuis la rambarde de l'escalier en fer, puis de son pied droit, cogna violemment sa joue. L'homme en noir allait s'écraser contre le mur, si Mel n'avait pas elle aussi percuter son autre joue avec son pied.

Elles continuèrent l'ascension, des agents du FBI s'occupant des hommes laissés derrière.

En parlant d'agents du FBI, André Camel et James Black prirent en charge l'inspecteur Winter. C'est un docteur appelé "Watson" (douce pensée à Sherlock Holmes) qui s'occupa de son transport en lieu sur, et de ses soins.

- Je vais m'occuper de vous...

Il sourit.

BAM.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- FBI. Mains en l'air.

- Euh... POLICE ! On ne bouge plus !

Orie sourit, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Le vent souffla, quand l'hélicoptère s'approcha.

- Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres balles, soupira Orie. « Dommage. »

- Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire.

- Non, dit-elle en se jetant dans le vide.

Mélanie poussa un cri de surprise.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient d'un coup rendu sur le rebord du toit. Elle n'était plus là.

- Regarde. Il y a une inscription.

Il s'agissait d'un triangle, avec un "!". Et l'inscription ティナ.

- Ça devient vraiment bizarre cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'interrogea Mél.

- J'en sais rien, baka ! répondit Miriam.

La soirée se termina sur une nouvelle victoire... d'un gout amer.

[==]

Tynaria quitta le laboratoire, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Des cris d'agonies résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Ne l'abime pas trop, Nijima.

- J'essaierais.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce puis regarda au travers de la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement sur Beika, une journée banale qui... une fois terminé, laissera place à la nuit.

Le soleil laissant le satellite de la terre prospérer, une nuit où elle entrerait véritablement en action, sous cette lune...

La lune de sang. _[Blood Moon] _


	13. (Blood Moon) Détectives

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><em>Le ciel voilé, le vent soufflant, la ville déserte, les ombres présente. Toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires pour le bon fonctionnement d'une lune de sang... <em>

**Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"  
>Chapitre 12<br>**

**Blood Moon **

Il était 21 heures. Le début de soirée.

Le ciel était entièrement noir, et juste la lune était en partie visible dans le ciel. Sa couleur semblait être blanche, mais une lueur rouge s'y reflétait.

Le vent soufflait. Les rues étaient totalement vides. Tynaria sourit quand elle pensa aux autres, les brebis qui bientôt, tomberaient pour sa propre montée de rang.

Oui. Bientôt Midori serait RECONNU. Et son échec passé serait EFFACE. Ce souvenir horrible et humiliant...

[==]

Marie ouvrit la petite enveloppe. Il y avait quatre tickets, et un mot signalant la présence de gardes pour le bon déroulement d'une soirée portant le nom de "Blood Moon". Les quatre tickets étaient destinées à Marie, Didi, Postine et Méli.

_« Chères ennemies. La soirée de la lune de sang commencera ce soir, à 22 heures 30. Afin de vous inciter à venir, nous détenons en otage MeitanteiEdogawa, alias ME. Il sera abattu si vous ne parvenez pas à résoudre l'énigme à bord. »_

Postine soupira. Elle détourna le regard de la lettre, puis le plongea dans celui de Conan qui arbora un sourire victorieux.

- Je ne pourrais pas monter à bord... sauf si...

Didi et Méli sourirent à leur tour.

Mais cette lettre, étrange. Les signataires étaient bien "Orie" et "Midori". Ça sonnait partiellement faux, et ME s'était éclipsé sans donner de nouvelles après avoir dansé sur une musique niaise.

- On y va, dit Marie.

Et les autres personnes quittèrent la demeure, laissant un Conan souriant, qui prépare des vêtements de rechange.

Puis, 22h30 sonnant, les quatre filles étaient à destination. Le port de Tokyo. Le navire était bien là, c'était un bateau de voyage entre Tokyo et Shizuoka... totalement refait et innové à l'occasion de la soirée de la Lune de sang.

Elles présentèrent leur ticket et montèrent à bord.

- Je vois que vous avez été invité, vous aussi, déclara Miriam.

- Oui. Toi aussi, tu as eu une note différente des autres invités ? demanda Méli.

- Si ça parle de ME, alors oui.

Marie en profita pour aller servir à boire. Elle croisa sur le bateau un homme, assez grand, vêtu de noir avec un chapeau.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle servit à boire pour ses amies.

De la passerelle, une silhouette se dévoila. Elle regarda les invités, souriante.

« Mais où est Tyna... » pensa Orie.

Orie soupira.

« Tant pis. »

Puis une explosion de fumée éclata au milieu de la zone principale du bateau, là ou la fête se déroulait, à l'avant. Un cadavre venait d'apparaître.

Les invités crièrent, et la fumée disparaissait peu à peu dans l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que... » pensa Orie.

Postine écarquilla les yeux.

C'était ME. Son corps reposait, sur le parquet, sans vie.

Juste à côté de sa main, une balle. Le symbole de la tête de mort était visible sur celui-ci. Méli ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir, lorsqu'elle commença l'inspection du corps.

Alors que Didi allait s'avancer, l'homme au chapeau que Marie avait croisé se mit à genoux près du corps, tête baissée.

- O... Omae wa...

L'homme sourit.

_[==]_

_Au même moment,_

La voiture de Mélanie s'arrêta sur les quais.

- Que fait-on ici ? demanda un agent du FBI. « C'est en rapport avec le mail ? »

- Non, répondit Mel. « Un cadavre est ici, je me dois d'inspecter ça. »

La jeune femme sortie, suivit de deux agents du FBI.

Elle trouva le corps du défunt plus loin, contre un container. Elle s'approcha, puis posa son genou gauche sur le sol.

- Lui... mais...

Deux bruits silencieux dans son dos.

Les deux agents du FBI tombèrent sur le sol.

- Désolé de gâcher cette soirée... aussi sanglante soit-elle.

C'était la voix de Tynaria.


	14. (Blood Moon) Silver Bullet

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><em>L'ombre prospère, le danger règne, les âmes vagabondent, et les tirs fusent. La Blood Moon entre dans son deuxième acte... <em>

**Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"  
>Chapitre 13<br>Blood Moon**

Un cri. Une machine.  
>À l'écran, une unité et un chiffre. Le numéro 34. Dans les deux câbles qui étaient reliés aux poignets, au crâne et aux jambes du pauvre torturé, un courant passa et une sensation de brulure intense implosa en lui.<p>

Un autre cri. La douleur, l'agonie, la souffrance. Cette sensation de prendre feu et d'être ainsi une véritable torche humaine était aussi désagréable que de se retrouver entièrement congelé sur la banquise. Nijima continua cependant son rituel, en passant à l'unité 41 : une sensation d'être piqué par des dizaines de cactus, puis 28 : la sensation de prendre 15 kilos puis de les perdre d'un coup.

Le scientifique soupira.

- Je veux des réponses.  
>- Tu... n'auras rien...<p>

« Bien. »

Et il passa son doigt sur l'unité 50.

X

Gin, dans sa splendide voiture noire corbeau, laissa s'échapper par la vitre un nouveau soupir, crachant la fumée de cigarette qu'il avait absorbé.  
>Vodka commença à s'impatienter. Il y avait une caméra sur le collier de Tynaria, un peu comme pour la mort d'Akai, assassinat perpétré par Kir. Rane Mizunashi.<p>

- Aniki... s'étonna Vodka.

Gin se baissa légèrement.

- Plus vite.

Tynaria tapota son écouteur. Elle avait interdit à Mélanie de se retourner, sous peine de l'abattre sans aucune pitié, d'un sang froid très bien géré.  
>Trois hommes en noir étaient présents derrière elle pour surveiller ses arrières.<p>

La neige commençait enfin sa chute depuis le ciel noir. Peu à peu, le sol prit une teinte blanchâtre, tandis que les flocons suivaient le rythme du vent.

Midori serra son arme.

- Ne te retourne pas. Je vais d'abord te poser des questions.

L'un des hommes derrière elle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait à l'affut.  
>Mélanie fronça les sourcils. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son arme, car celle-ci se trouvait à bord de la voiture, a côté d'un homme en noir au comportement étrange.<p>

Il semblait moins sérieux, et vérifiait souvent les alentours. Comme s'il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Jodie ? Shuichi ? ... que quelqu'un vienne.

- Je ne te dirais rien, de toute façon. Alors autant t'y faire.  
>- Tu as raison.<p>

Elle posa son doigt sur la gâchette.

X

L'homme mystérieux au chapeau posa sa main sur le corps, puis l'inspecta. D'abord le cou, les mains, puis finalement l'intérieur de sa bouche.  
>Oui. C'était le portait craché de ME. Non, ce n'était pas lui.<p>

- Un faux. Un faux cadavre. Tout ceci n'est qu'une vulgaire comédie, afin que les corbeaux puissent piéger leur traitre.

Des invités écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Mais ils n'y parviendront pas. Ils manquent la preuve... et, je suppose que maintenant ils seront plus intéressé par un autre invité.  
>- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une jeune femme.<p>

L'homme sourit et enleva son chapeau.

- Kudo Shinichi... tantei-sa.

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ces mots, que 4 ou 5 hommes en noir prirent en otages les invités. Deux tirs qui demandaient le silence pour ouvrir le bal.  
>Shinichi était désemparé. Marie, Postine, Didi, Méli et Miriam étaient devant lui, mais en l'air.<p>

- La fête est fini, Kudo Shinichi. C'est vrai, nous n'étions pas là pour toi, mais tu es plus intéressant.

« J'en étais sûr. Ils vont vraiment trop stupides. » pensa Shinichi.

De la cabine au-dessus de la passerelle, deux ombres s'étaient installé au fusil de précision.  
>La première, Orie, pointa son viseur sur Shinichi, en ayant la situation bien en vue.<br>Le second, un homme au chapeau, sourit en rechargeant son fusil.

- Les jambes. Uniquement les jambes.  
>- Hai hai, répondit Orie. « Mais je suis surprise que vous ayez tout compris, et tout prévu. »<p>

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- FBI ! cria Jodie.

Orie leva un sourcil.

Jodie et quatre autres agents du FBI pointèrent à leur tour leur arme sur les hommes en noir.  
>Ils étaient à l'abri, sous la passerelle, impossible donc pour les deux snipers de les atteindre d'une quelconque façon.<p>

- Comme vous venez de le dire, la fête est fini. Posez vos armes.

« Bien... » pensa Orie, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

La tension était à son comble.

X

Tynaria sourit sadiquement.

Elle avança d'un pas, désormais à deux mètres de Mélanie, et son pistolet pointa sa nuque, prêt à l'abattre dans la minute qui allait suivre.

- Une dernière chose à dire ? demanda Mélanie.

Un bruit de pas. Un bruit de pistolet à pompe (un fusil à pompe plus court, en gros).

- Crève.  
>- Charmant... répliqua Tynaria.<p>

BANG.

Les deux hommes en noir s'écroulèrent sur le sol.  
>Midori recula d'un pas, puis garda son pistolet vers Mélanie, tout en se tournant vers le dernier homme en noir vivant.<p>

- Qu... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qui es-tu ?

L'homme sourit.

- Comme c'était si prévisible, de voir que... Midori, est également capable de prendre l'apparence d'un autre... MeitanteiEdogawa-kun.  
>- Oh... répondit Tynaria, sous l'apparence de ME.<p>

Elle retira son masque.

- Démasqué.


	15. (Blood Moon) Dernière scène

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><em>Aux flammes grandissant dans l'ombre, aux ombres quittant la scène, au soleil levant, à la lune couchante. La Blood Moon voit enfin sa conclusion...<em>

**Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"  
>Chapitre 14<br>Blood Moon**

« Bien... » pensa Orie, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

La tension était à son comble.

Et enfin, le viseur de l'homme au chapeau se déplaça sur l'un des hommes en noir. La balle sorti du canon et le toucha en plein genou, un tir par réflexe passant dans les cheveux de Shinichi, qui se jeta derrière la table de buffet.

Les cinq jeunes femmes firent de même, le FBI répliquant alors.

L'un des hommes attrapa Postine par le cou. Son arme se posa sur sa trempe, prête à faire feu. Il était de toute manière foutue, mais il pouvait emporter quelqu'un avec lui dans l'autre monde.  
>Les autres étaient maintenant morts.<p>

Dans la salle, le tireur serra les dents. L'angle était mauvais.

- Akai-san... je peux l'avoir.

Shuichi Akai sourit. Orie pointa son viseur sur la tête.  
>La force du vent, le recul de l'arme, le tremblement du preneur d'otages... c'était des éléments à prendre en compte. Mais, la jeune fille tira... et la balle se dirigea droit vers Postine.<p>

**Flashback**

Mélanie surveilla les entrées à bord du bateau, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'était faite discrète et, n'avait, pas la chance de pouvoir monter à bord comme sa sœur.  
>Alors que le bateau allait partir, son téléphone sonna.<p>

« Sh... Shuichi ? »

Bip.

- Ouais ?  
>- Laisse le bateau s'éloigner sur l'étendue de la mer. Je vais plutôt te demander de transmettre des informations à Miriam.<br>- Je t'écoute.

Un soupir.

- La première balle, le symbole "#", était un code orchestré par Orie. Ce qui veut dire qu'en premier lieu, c'était de sa propre volonté de nous signaler quelque chose. La seconde balle découverte indiquait les trois points de suspension.  
>- Comme la dernière en date ?<br>- Oui. Et les trois pour l'hélicoptère donnaient un simplet tiret. Un "—".

Mélanie écarquilla les yeux.

- Te fou pas d'moi ! Elle a voulu tuer des politiciens !  
>- Tu te trompes. Elle n'a, à l'heure actuelle, tué personne. C'est donc bien un SOS en morse qu'elle nous a fait parvenir, sur une balle en argent.<br>- Et l'inscription sur le rebord du toit ?  
>- Tynaria. Ahh... c'est Eyto, qui s'en est occupé. Et il est parti.<p>

Mélanie soupira un grand coup.

- Où es-tu ?  
>- À bord.<p>

Et le bateau s'éloigna...

**Temps présent**

Postine écarquilla les yeux, quand elle senti la balle toucher l'homme en noir derrière elle, en plein dans le tronc cérébral. Il s'écroula à terre, et elle fut relâchée.

- Parfait. Maintenant que tout s'est retourné contre vous, on aura peut-être droit à des informations à la suite d'un interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas ? charia Miriam.

Shinichi sourit.

« Heureusement qu'Haibara a accepté de me donner l'APTX. En montant à bord, Orie a pu être sorti d'une affaire, et l'embuscade a échoué. Mais... comment le secret de l'APTX a pu être découvert ? » pensa Shinichi.

Dans la cabine, Akai s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Mhf... dans quel camp es-tu ?  
>- Dans le mien. Ne vous méprenez pas, même si je suis plus de vote côté, j'agis pour mon intérêt.<br>- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Moi, Kudo-kun, Mélanie, Miriam, et l'autre abruti avec qui je collabore.  
>- D'ailleurs, cet "abruti", m'a demandé de ne pas contacter Tynaria. Et il avait sûrement une arme avec lui, vu le bruit que j'ai entendu.<p>

Akai leva un sourcil.

- Je vois...

X

- Tu devais être au courant, Midori... déclara Eyto. « Tu savais bien qu'Orie était infiltré, puisque tu avais compris pour le code du SOS. »

Tynaria sourit.

- À vrai dire, en voyant l'inscription et les deux coups tirés sur celle-ci, je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé au "NOC". Tu étais déguisé en ME, mais tu avais oublié qu'en un an, il était devenu plus sérieux.  
>- Dire que j'ai mis tout ça au point pour avoir sa peau, et celle de Shinichi.<br>- C'est dommage... tu savais pour Conan, mais nous avons un allié précieux à nos côtés.  
>- Mh ?<p>

« Elle est sortie... quand Akai est arrivé. » pensa Eyto.

- Oublie.

Elle avait son arme pointée sur la tête de Mélanie. La seule solution pour qu'elle abandonne cette cible, et qu'elle tourne le dos serait...

- De toute manière, tu n'es qu'une vermine à leurs yeux. Incapable de te débrouiller toute seule.

Tynaria serra les dents et son arme. Mélanie sourit.

- Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es qu'un rat.

Elle senti son sang bouillir en elle.

- J'ai peine à comprendre pourquoi ils te garde-

Tynaria changea sa cible. Eyto se mit à l'abri derrière la voiture, la moitié du chargeur de Tynaria partant sur celle-ci.

Il se servit de son fusil à pompe pour la faire reculer, et ainsi permettre à Mélanie de rejoindre la voiture. Elle récupéra son arme.  
>Tynaria était à présent dans une impasse. La solution serait de monter sur le container mais, trop risqué.<p>

- C'était CA ta seule idée pour me sortir de ses griffes ?  
>- Tu aurais pu ne pas oublier ton arme, aussi, répliqua Eyto.<p>

« Fumier. » pensa Mélanie.

- Rends-toi, Tyna, cria Mel.

La concernée s'écarta légèrement et effectua un tir de couverture avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière une porte du container. C'était sa seule chance. Et puis...

BANG.

Un tir de fusil à pompe qui rasa son bras, un bout de balle se logeant dans celui-ci, du sang giclant de sa nouvelle blessure.

Et dans cette fusilla sans fin, les sirènes de police prirent le dessus, rompant le quasi nouveau silence de la nuit.

- Tu as le choix. S'ils arrivent, on sera tous arrêtés, cria Midori.

« Garce. » pensa Eyto.

- Miriam ne vous sortira pas de là, reprit Tyna.

Elle libéra sa dernière fumigène et profita de ce moment pour s'enfuir en grimpant sur le container. Mélanie tira en sa direction, mais aucune balle ne la toucha.

- Que fait-on ? Son sang est...  
>- Laisse, partons...<p>

Et quand la police arriva, c'est comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Mise à part... un faux cadavre. Celui de ME, une nouvelle fois...

X

Nijima se reposa en prenant place dans son siège. Il était toujours aussi insatisfait.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

ME sourit.

- La ferme.


	16. (Fin Arc2) Le disparu

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Axter (Tu arrives bientôt ;)), Yoshy (Je t'en prie ^^), Red (Tu disparais pas pour autant :p)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies, Arc 2 "#Orie, ~Tyna"<br>Chapitre 15**

Dix heures tapante.

Le 21 décembre. Mélanie et Miriam venaient d'arriver au quartier général, toujours en train de s'embrouiller pour un morceau de pain, la discussion dérivant ensuite sur la situation actuelle médiocre.

Déjà quelques jours que ME avait été enlevé. Déjà quelque jours que certaines personnes ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. Chacun prenaient à présents des routes similaires.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Méli. Elle ne s'occupe plus de l'antidote, elle reste avec Shinkaito et Kaito Kid, expliqua Didi. « Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Postine. »

- Super, renchérit Marie.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, hors du bruit et du grabuge. C'était à se demander si l'amitié comptait réellement. Entre ça, et ME qui était torturé, s'en était de trop.

- ET ME EST TORTURE EN CE MOMENT, IDIOTE, gueula Miriam.

- Laisse ME où il est, répliqua Mélanie. « C'est devenu n'importe quoi. »

Didi avait préparé du thé et du café dans la cuisine avec Marie, avec un petit supplément de gâteaux qui allait peut-être enfin mettre un terme à cette nouvelle dispute dénouée de sens. C'était de plus en plus fréquent.

Jodie était dans le canapé, avec Conan, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Je les apporte, sourit Didi, laissant Eyto et Marie à deux dans la cuisine.

Et allez, un coussin qui traversa la pièce, ça dégénéra une fois encore en bagarre de coussins, puis avec les mains.

- Ils sont vraiment insupportable, souligna Marie.

Il sourit, et après l'avoir embrassé et prise par le bras, décidé de clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute aux deux femmes.

- RUM, cria-t-il.

Silence pesant dans le hall.

- Il s'agit du nouveau membre de l'Organisation. Orie m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il a un œil artificiel, et qu'il semble déterminer à trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, que nous ayons en notre possession, expliqua Eyto.

Le mail était clair.

- Et ? C'est tout ? s'étonna Mélanie.  
>- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je cherche son profil facebook ? répondit Eyto.<br>- DES INFOS, andouille, répliqua Mélanie.

Déprimant.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose, dit-il en sortant de la pièce, suivit par Marie qui enfila sa veste.  
>Miriam ria légèrement.<br>- Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne le verra plus pendant un petit moment ce type, ironisa Miriam.  
>- On a tous plus ou moins changé, ajouta Mélanie. « Puisqu'il côtoie Shuichi, rien d'étonnant. Regarde Postine, regarde ME, regarde... Tynaria. On a changé selon nos rapports avec les autres. »<br>- Ok, donc comme toi tu as accompagné Jodie, t'es devenu aussi bête et inutile en gros ?  
>- La FERME.<p>

Didi soupira longuement.

Déjà un an qui venait de s'écouler, et même plus. Elle se demandait si, un jour, ils auraient tous la chance de revenir dans le monde réel, celui d'où tout le monde venait. Que faisaient les autres ? Nessa ? Emma ? Samus ?

Mais... pour Tantei, pouvait-on la ramener à la vie ? Bien sûr que non, elle avait été assassiné dans cet univers, donc son corps ne peut en sortir puisqu'il est sans vie...  
>Qu'avait-elle dit cette fois ? Pendant la confrontation entre le FBI et l'Organisation à l'hôpital ?<p>

_« Je crois en vous. »  
><em>

_« On réussira. »_

Et aujourd'hui... elle reposait en paix.

A peine eut-elle le temps de sortir de ses pensées, qu'une violente douleur à la poitrine l'empêcha de se lever. Miriam du se tenir à la chaise, et Mélanie au meuble.

Jodie et Conan levèrent tous les deux un sourcil.

- Vous l'avez senti... vous aussi ? demanda Mélanie.  
>- Oui... quelqu'un souffre... souffla Didi.<p>

X

Un long cri d'agonie. L'unité 75 envoyait une charge électrique dans le corps de ME si importante que ses membres agrippaient à tout ce qu'il trouvait.

L'unité 75. La sensation d'être totalement paralysé, et de sentir un courant électrique glacial dans son sang, rompant la circulation du sang.

Nijima ria fortement, lorsque ME sourit.

Son état était lamentable. Du sang coulait de son crâne, de sa bouche, un peu partout sur le corps. Ses vêtements étaient écorchées voire brulé ou déchiré, et sa peau était en piteux état. Cependant, il n'en retirait pas pour autant son sourire moqueur.

- ALORS ? cria Nijima. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? JE SAIS que tu SAIS ce qu'il se trame avec Postine et Eyto. Alors RÉPOND. »

ME cracha un peu de sang.

- Tu peux toujours aller chercher l'information en foutant ton doigt dans ton cul, putain d'enculé.  
>Unité 80.<p>

Et ME senti l'effet de tomber d'un immeuble de 50 étages... plusieurs fois, très rapidement. Il hurla à nouveau de douleur.

- ASSEZ ! cria Rum, en rentrant dans la pièce.

Nijima stoppa sa machine.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Rum.  
>- Il refuse de parler.<p>

ME cracha encore un peu de sang.

- Je vais te demander d'être plus courtois avec notre invité, expliqua Rum.  
>- Mais...<br>- C'est MOI QUI PARLE ICI ! gueula Rum.

ME se retint d'exploser de rire, ses cotes lui faisant mal. La tentation était si forte, que Nijima l'entendait gindre, l'agaçant plus qu'autre chose.

- Je pars sur la piste de Postine. Je la ferais parler.  
>- Mais, concernant...<br>- JE SAIS. Shuichi Akai, AiEdogawa et Eyto sont là. Mais ils ont l'air d'être étrangement occupé sur une autre affaire, et le FBI ne donne plus de nouvelles. C'est le moment parfait.

Il quitta la pièce.

- Je te le laisse.

Dans son regard, un étrange sentiment parcourra Nijima.  
>Il reconnu immédiatement son œil artificiel.<p>

Étrange... il savait que c'était un médecin légiste en chef qui lui avait fait ça... mais pourquoi, ça, il ne le savait pas.


	17. (Arc3) L'œil artificiel

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies,<strong>

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>[Arc 3<strong> **"Rum"] **  
><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

La voiture de Mélanie se gara dans le parking personnel du QG.

Elle en sorti, puis lentement, se dirigea vers l'intérieur. L'agent du FBI ne fut pas étonné de ce qu'elle voyait. Dans le manga, entre les affaires de l'Organisation, Conan enquêtait sur des meurtres... seulement, cette faculté de s'attirer toutes les affaires du coin n'était pas donné à tous.

- J'ai des nouvelles, dit-elle.

Didi, Miriam et même Katze qui avait l'air de s'en battre les pattes, levèrent la tête.

- Tantei avait déjà parlé de Rum, avant.

Didi soupira.

- Oui. Mais Tantei est morte, ça nous est inutile.  
>- Moi j'étais là, répliqua Miriam. « Puisque nous avions collaboré sur une affaire. »<p>

« Elle savait que ma sœur était impliquée ? Comment ? »

Et Miriam raconta toute l'histoire...

Il s'agissait d'un tueur fortement suspecté d'être un membre de l'Organisation. Miriam et Tantei avaient donc, ce jour-là, fait équipe pour coincer cet homme.

L'histoire ressemblait fortement à celle d'Akai, à l'époque où il avait pris en chasse Vermouth à New York. Une longue aventure dans les rues de cette même grande ville. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent... l'homme s'était réfugié dans une maternelle, et avait pris deux femmes de ménage en otages, demandant à être laissé tranquille.

Ce qui n'avait pas collé, c'est justement ce point. L'Organisation n'irait jamais se lancer dans un tel procédé, voulant être méconnu du monde entier.

Bloqué, les deux jeunes femmes devaient se couvrir de la pluie battante. C'était ce même jour ou Conan, ME, Didi et Mélanie avaient collaboré avec le FBI pour poursuivre l'Organisation, lorsque Kogoro Mouri était menacé.

Tantei avait pu apercevoir l'homme. Le regard perçant qu'il lui avait jeté l'avait fait réfléchir.

_- Un problème ? demanda Miriam.  
>- Cet homme... il me rappelle un membre de l'Organisation, expliqua Tantei. « C'était un pur hasard. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un médecin légiste qui l'a aidé. Aujourd'hui, son œil droit est artificiel. »<em>

Et la pluie s'arrêta.  
>Mélanie resta muette.<p>

- ET ? Que fait-on ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
>- ET QUOI ? répondit Miriam. « On ne peut rien faire. »<br>- Ah oui pardon j'oubliais, tu traines avec Sato, donc t'as juste rien à voir avec l'affaire, je devrais arrêter de tout te dire.  
>- QUOI ? cria-t-elle.<p>

BAM.

- SILENCE ! hurla Katze. « Je viens vous faire chier quand vous bouffer ? NON. Alors respect a ceux qui déjeunent MERCI. »

Katze continua de manger ses croquettes.

« Ce chat devrait être jeté dehors. »

- Je pense de toute manière que Rum est plus une affaire dont Postine, Marie, Eyto et Shuichi doivent s'occuper... insista Didi, qui avait déjà dit ça deux heures avant.  
>- Sans doute...<p>

L'agent du FBI décidé de prendre un peu de repos, dans sa chambre.

Didi changea de chaine. Un flash info était diffusé, de la plus haute importance. L'inspecteur Nakamori ria devant les caméras. On reconnut aussi Heiji et Akim, aux alentours d'Osaka, qui devaient sûrement aider la police.

Sur la bande passante bleue, l'annonce d'un vol de Kaito Kid. Mais contrairement aux autres, cette fois-ci, aucun message n'avait été envoyé. Étonnant... étrange même.

- Qui sait conduire ici ? s'écria Didi.  
>- Moi, répondit Miriam. « Je te rappelle qu'on est plus que deux, hein ? »<p>

« Rah la ferme. »

- À Osaka. Vite.  
>- C'est un vol du Kid, on s'en fiche, soupira Miriam.<br>- Non, pas cette fois.

Miriam leva un sourcil.

X

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

L'inspecteur Nakamori avait expliqué que, le collier de plusieurs pierres précieuses se trouvant dans la petite vitrine, était un bijou des plus rarissimes. Une lettre avait été envoyé au commissariat le plus proche, indiquant qu'elle serait volée dans la soirée par le fantôme habillé de blanc, Kaito Kid. Le problème : aucune heure précise, ni d'énigme. Très louche donc.

Heiji et Akim avaient aidé la police à mettre en place des pièges un peu partout. Ils étaient au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, aucune chance donc pour le Kid de s'enfuir.

Miriam s'assit sur une chaise et ne bougea plus d'un centimètre.

- Tu es de la police, non ? demanda Akim. « Alors pourquoi ton fessier est sur ce dossier ? »  
>- Je ne suis pas dans ma préfecture, non ? répondit Miriam. « Et si tu es là pour t'occuper de Kid, qu'est-ce que TON fessier fait ici plutôt qu'avec les autres ? »<p>

« Connasse. » pensa Akim.  
>« Bouffon. » pensa Miriam.<p>

Plusieurs dizaines d'officiers de police en bouclier anti-émeutes s'étaient réuni autour de la vitrine et un peu partout dans la salle. Heiji et Akim étaient équipés de masques, au cas où.

Puis 23 heures venue, toujours rien. Les hélicoptères scrutaient le ciel sans la moindre nouvelle du célèbre voleur.

Afin de se "détendre", Akim se rendit aux toilettes, pour se rafraichir. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un cabinet, une main se posa sur son épaule... il avait cru d'abord voir Kid, mais son regard croisa celui de son acolyte.

- Shinkaito ?!

X

Doucement mais sûrement, Postine entra dans ce qui semblerait être une propriété abandonnée.  
>Elle s'infiltra à l'intérieur de la résidence, puis se dirigea vers son sous-sol.<br>Après avoir utilisé deux clés pour ouvrir deux portes différentes, elle retrouva son ami(e), qui l'attendait déjà depuis une heure. Retard y oblige.

La jeune fille déposa quelques courses et de l'eau.

- Tu es sûr qu'ici il n'y a aucun risque, Popo-chan ? demanda l'inconnu(e).  
>- Ouais, c'est juste le temps que Rum soit mis sur une autre piste.<p>

Elle sourit.

- Allez, répondit Postine. « Ce sera vite terminé. »


	18. L'enquête

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies,<strong>

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<br>[Arc 3 "Rum"]  
>Chapitre 17<strong>

Shinkaito plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Akim était fou de rage. Il avait envie de lui coller une droite... à cause de lui, de ce voleur fantôme, et de Toichi Kuroba... Tantei était... morte.  
>S'ils n'avaient pas braqué cette "banque", elle serait encore en vie, car la police serait intervenu bien plus rapidement.<p>

Il se retint. Il senti cependant l'envie lui monter en tête. Contrôler ses émotions, oui, il devait garder son calme.

- Ce n'est pas Kid qui a envoyé cette lettre, expliqua Shinkaito. « C'est un usurpateur. »  
>- Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu as braqué une banque, mec.<br>- Ça a mal tourné. Le bijou n'a pas été volé. Va savoir où il est. Je suis profondément désolé pour Tan-  
>- TU N'EST PAS DÉSOLÉ. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Ce n'est pas Kid, très bien, mais nous arrêterons quand même l'auteur de cette mascarade. Dégage, maintenant.<p>

Les mots sont comme des épées, oui. L'amitié ne valait plus rien désormais.  
>C'était le sens que ce manga donnait à présent. Akim retourna dans la pièce centrale avec Heiji. Didi et Miriam étaient encore là.<p>

L'autre "connasse" dormait sur son siège. Nakamori veillait. Et peu à peu, minuit approcha. À quelques secondes. Tout doucement, mais sûrement.

Vint alors une explosion dans la salle des machines. Le courant sauta, puis les vitres.

- FERMER LES VOLETS ! cria Hattori.

Les policiers s'exécutaient, la force du vent était tout de même importante et la pluie battante rendait le sol humide.  
>Soudain, Miriam ouvrit les yeux et dégaina son arme.<p>

Elle visa la petite vitrine. Puis tira.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria Didi.  
>- Tout le monde à terre, ce n'est pas Kid.<p>

« On a affaire à quelqu'un de très spécial, là. »

Le bijou venait de disparaitre sous leurs yeux. À tous. La pluie et le vent cessèrent de faire du remue méninge dans la pièce, quand les volets venaient enfin de se fermer.  
>Et la seule personne qui n'était plus dans la pièce était...<p>

Hattori Heiji. Ses vêtements étaient au sol.

- Sur quoi as-tu tu tiré, au juste ? demanda Didi.

Miriam semblait totalement sous le choc.

« Ne me dîtes pas que leurs recherches scientifiques ont sont déjà au stade évolué ?! » pensa-t-elle.

Le projet Orion.

Elle en savait très peu. D'après Mel, même Jodie et James n'étaient pas au courant, puisqu'il s'agissait du savant fou Nijima qui s'occupait d'une machine à torture, composé d'unité.  
>Seulement... il y avait... l'unité 101.<p>

Orion. C'était son nom. Une unité extrêmement puissante, capable de vous changer, entièrement. Mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

- Tu me fais peur...  
>- Rentrons. Vite. Nous sommes tous en grave danger.<p>

X

Nijima continua sa torture macabre. ME ne lâchait toujours rien.  
>Enfin, Rum entra puis s'avança vers le scientifique.<p>

- J'ai ton bien. Ça coute cher ton projet.  
>- Je n'étais même pas au courant. C'est pour Orion ? Ça concerne le boss.<p>

Rum analysa l'état de santé d'ME.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'être plus courtois, avec mon invité.

Nijima avala de travers.

- Courtois. Pas agressive. Cour-tois. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ce simple mot ?  
>- Je dois le fa-<br>- SILENCE! cria-t-il.

ME s'endormit peu à peu. Il était dans un sale état mais n'avais toujours pas parlé. Sa discussion avec Eyto devait rester confidentielle et ne pas fuiter. C'était la clé.  
>Pour vaincre Rum, il devait se taire.<p>

Il aurait le temps d'agir. Plus tard.

- L'enquête m'en a appris. Je te demanderais de faire attention, avec l'unité 101. Cette machine est encore faible. Prend en soin comme ton enfant.

« Quel taré ce bâtard. »

- Bien.

Rum quitta la pièce d'un pas lent.

X

Subaru sorti son téléphone portable. Il venait de recevoir un message d'Orie.

- Game begin... hein ? soupira-t-il.

Rum...  
>Cet homme en noir...<br>S'était installé à Beika.


	19. Contact

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies,<strong>

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>[Arc 3 "Rum"]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Rum était à Beika.

Comment pouvais-tu dormir sur tes deux oreilles, en apprenant qu'un homme en noir des plus dangereux rôdait dans ton quartier ? Ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne, pour dire. Pourtant, il était sur la piste de Postine et de son mystérieux inconnu, caché... on ne sait où.

Certes, Amuro Toru, Bourbon... non Rei Furuya guettait lui aussi et transmettait ce qu'il savait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Orie ne savait rien, et par la faute de Midori, elle se retrouvait légèrement coincée, commençant peu à peu à être surveillé pour vérifier son appartenance à l'Organisation. Aucune info non plus sur Orion.

Sur ces mots, l'équipe "fans" s'était réuni au grand complet (manquait ceux qui se baladaient, où l'autre qui était torturé). Bien évidemment, et comme d'habitude, Eyto et Postine n'étaient pas là. Et Marie ne disait rien.

Didi, Akim, Miriam et Marie. Ils buvaient du thé autour de la grande table du salon. Méli n'était pas venue...

_« Je travaille sur l'antidote. C'est un travail titanesque, et supporter cette Haibara est aussi un effort. Agissez sans moi. » Pour Méli._

_« Je vol. Tout simplement. » Pour ShinKid._

_« ... » Pour Eyto._

Et il y avait Mélanie. Mais l'état dans lequel elle était ne lui permettait VRAIMENT pas d'assister à cette réunion.

Sauf que malgré ça, elle venait de sortir de sa "pièce" sans que personne ne la remarque.

- Donc, concernant Rum et l'Organisation... déclara Didi.

Mélanie débarqua dans le hall avec une bouteille de whisky. Elle était totalement saoul.

- L'OrGaanIsatIon ça VeuT DiRE que vOus Etes ORGAnisay ? hurla-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Didi cria de surprise.

- Putain quelle conne, je l'ai enfermé dans la cave à vins !  
>- Putain Cette OrGanisATIOn de FOLIIIIE HIPS!<p>

Marie prit Mel par le bras.

- Allez. Allons dans la chambre, se reposer, hein, souffla-t-elle.  
>- On S'ORganISE une BOOM Badroom ? explosa Mél en faisant de grands signes.<p>

Miriam soupira.

- Heureusement que je ne tiens pas d'elle.  
>- HEUREUSEMENT, souligna Akim.<p>

Didi fronça les sourcils.

- Pour Rum... nous avons une information.

X

Les flocons de neige tombaient sur la ville, se déposant délicatement sur les toits et routes. Un drap blanc reposait sur la région. Ça n'empêcha pas Postine, méconnaissable car trop bien couverte du froid, de marcher dans une rue ambiante de Tokyo.

Étrangement, elle était accompagnée de Méli. Grâce à la jeune fille, et l'aide d'Orie, des informations et portait robot des membres de l'Organisation avait fuité. Nijima, Tynaria, Rum... sauf Anokata. C'était bien le problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans une galerie marchande. Ils étaient là uniquement pour récupérer des affaires, comme le feraient des passantes ordinaires... mais le destin en décida une fois encore autrement.

- Qu'est-ce que... s'étonna Postine.

Méli écarquillèrent les yeux.

Les stores de l'entrée principale et des autres sorties se baissèrent. L'alarme ne se déclencha pas pour autant. Pourtant, quatre individus étaient armées et se lançaient maintenant dans un pillage massif des bijouteries et autres magasins.

Méli entraina Postine dans un coin à l'abri des regards, puis elle attira son attention sur une silhouette en particulière, qui sortait d'un couloir.

C'était Nijima.

X

**[Monde réel]**

- Tu DEVRAIS pour le faire, Samus, tu n'es pas un génie avec le vieillard ? tonna Loli.

- Oi, tu crois que c'est si simple ? répondit-il. « Va faire en sorte d'attirer un orage sur cette antenne pour communiquer avec eux toi. »

Claude et Nessa continuaient de manger du popcorn comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient, visiblement, par envie de participer à ce débat des plus intéressants, tel le reportage sur M6.

- Et sinon, concernant ta théorie Samus, demanda Anada. « Ça fait bien un an, non ? »  
>Samus hocha la tête.<p>

- Oui. Un an pour eux... mais s'ils savaient que ça faisait qu'une semaine, ils en seraient troublés, et le rapport espace-temps des deux univers pourraient être corrompus.

Autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas prêt de ressortir...


	20. L'ombre du toit

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies,<strong>

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>[Arc 3 "Rum"]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Sur le coup, elles se cachèrent. Postine et Méli étaient mal.

Il y avait une chance que Nijima les voit. Ce serait mauvais pour eux, elles savaient qu'il était un scientifique fou de l'Organisation. En balayant la salle du regard, et après avoir compté le nombreux de braqueurs, la situation semblait peut-être pas si désespéré que ça. Méli reconnu Masumi Sera dans le tas, avec Ran, tandis que Postine abandonna l'idée de prévenir Subaru/Eyto, trop occupé en ce moment.

Elle pouvait blâmer la personne qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous, c'était la principale raison de l'absence de certains. Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi le seul à pouvoir contacter Orie puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontré. En la prévenant, peut-être pourrait-elle les aider ?

Postine tapota sur son téléphone. Silencieusement. Méli pouvait voir le petit texte qu'elle avait envoyé à son "Papouuuu~", demandant de prévenir Orie, la position des braqueurs, et l'endroit du braquage. La réponse fut immédiate et très courte : "Ok." Elle étira un sourire niais et ria intérieurement, il était si occupé que ça ?

L'autre solution aurait été Miriam, mais avec la police, c'était inutile d'espérer quelque chose. C'était l'Organisation, elle avait besoin de personnes s'y connaissant, et il n'y avait que Miriam dans la police qui était au courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Méli.  
>- Il a dû prévenir Orie. Je... je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire. On devrait s'occuper d'un ou deux des hommes pour prêter mains fortes.<p>

Méli acquiesça.

Postine, tout en restant accroupis, s'avança dans l'ombre d'un pas lent. Elle profita d'un moment de brouhaha pour attacher ses cheveux, lui permettant de ne pas être repéré par la faute d'une mèche tombante après une course. Méli suivait ses pas, tout en surveillant Masumi qui devait se retenir de pratiquer son Jeet Kune Do, à côté d'une Ran tout aussi excitée à l'idée d'envoyer au tapis ces hommes. Elles pourraient le faire, sans doute, quand la situation aura fortement évolué, dans l'autre cas elles seraient tuées.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent l'escalator. La vue était dégagée, et l'étage surplombait le rez-de-chaussée avec des vitres en guise de barrières, une magnifique petite galerie marchande. D'autres hommes étaient en haut, et pillaient ensemble les bijouteries et magasins d'alcools. Soit ils voulaient de l'argent, soit ils allaient picoler avec Mélanie.

Postine s'installa derrière le comptoir de la bijouterie à sa droite. D'un geste violent, elle mis KO un homme d'un coup de genou en plein estomac. Méli récupéré son pistolet mitrailleur.

- C'est bizarre. Le but de l'Organisation est tout de même de rester inconnu de tous. Pourquoi prendre de si gros risques ? s'étonna Méli.  
>- Et surtout, pourquoi s'armer ainsi ? Ce n'est pas leur genre de venir dans un lieu public armées jusqu'aux dents, compléta Postine.<p>

Elles sourirent.

- Il y a sûrement une aile de l'Organisation connu exprès pour.

Seulement, le fait de s'être baladé simplement dans une bijouterie tout en mettant KO un homme déclencha l'alarme. Les braqueurs, en panique, s'étaient réunis à l'étage où finalement, Postine et Méli furent repéré.

Très vite, ce fut une émeute.

Tout le monde courait pour sortir le plus rapidement, tandis que la police arriva sur les lieux avec le rythme habituel -s'ils pouvaient venir avec le café et le donuts...-. Les deux jeunes femmes se tapèrent un sprint jusqu'à l'un des couloirs menant aux toilettes, évitant de justesse une pluie de balles. L'une d'entre elles toucha Méli au genou, qui trébucha et tomba en avant, mais à l'abri.

Postine tira son amie dans les toilettes.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Oui oui, rassura Méli. « Ça fait bizarre de se prendre une balle, je t'avouerais. »<br>Elle sourit.

« Oui... ça fait bizarre, quand on est pas habitué. » pensa-t-elle, avec un peu de regret.

Elles étaient cependant étonnées. Personne ne venait.

En dépassant sa tête des WC, elle put voir Masumi et Ran faire le ménage. Un hélicoptère survolait la zone. Et puis, en regardant vers le toit, qui était de base en vitre, désormais brisé, elle remarqua la présence d'un homme qui plongea des hommes en noir sur le toit dans un état de sommeil profond.

- Il est venu ? s'étouffa Méli, en respirant difficilement suite à la douleur.  
>- Ce n'est pas lui, répondit sa camarade.<p>

« Il nous a envoyé un mercenaire ? » pensa-t-elle.

Tout se passait bien.

Masumi se sépara de Ran et se rendit dans les locaux du centre-commercial, où elle rencontra enfin Nijima qui tentait de s'échapper discrètement des lieux. Elle jeta son chapeau sur le bureau du directeur, en fermant la porte, puis se jeta sur sa cible.

Nijima para son coup. Le pied de la lycéenne toucha le bras du scientifique, qui la saisit de ses 5 doigts, avant de répliquer d'un coup dans les intestins.

- J'vais t'buter ! cria-t-elle.

Elle tenta de le toucher, mais ses coups de poing étaient esquivé de justesse. Il avait ce sourire moqueur sur le visage, qui l'énerva encore plus profondément que possible. Elle tenta un coup fatal, en grimpant sur son genou pour lui assimiler un coup violent.

Mais... il l'avait senti venir.

D'un geste aussi rapide que violent il balaya son unique jambe sur le sol et répliqua d'un coup de pied en pleine cote, suivit d'un coup sur le flanc droit. Masumi fut projeté sur la bibliothèque, puis tomba sur le sol, des livres d'alchimie -ou des romans à la con- s'écrasant sur sa tête.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, Tantei-san. Je suis un homme occupé. Ne t'avise plus jamais de fourrer ton gros nez dans mes affaires ! averti-il.

L'adolescente tenta tout de même de se relever, mais sans succès. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans un sommeil profond, épuisée, et blessé d'un combat difficile avec un homme dangereux.

Elle savait... qui ils étaient.

En quelques minutes, ils ne restaient plus grande trace de l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu dans le centre commercial, sous les dernières lumières fonctionnant encore. La police rédigea son rapport, et rapidement, ils furent tous évacué.

Comme elle s'en était douté, Orie avait bien été prévenu. C'était elle qui, sous un e-mail, avait envoyé un mercenaire. Elle aurait pensé que l'homme en question aurait suffi, mais peut-être que l'alarme avait finalement bien tout fait capoté. Méli observa, depuis l'ambulance, la rue. Elle pouvait voir la personne en question, quittant la scène depuis le carrefour suivant.

Elle soupira.

- Tu montes ? demanda Méli.  
>- J'ai des choses importantes à faire, désolé... mais je viendrai te voir plus tard ! promit-elle.<br>L'ambulance se dirigea maintenant vers l'hôpital, laissant Postine seule.

Sous l'influence de la colère, elle tapa son poing contre un lampadaire à proximité.

« Si ça continue comme ça... elle... elle sera... »

X

Il était minuit. La neige continuait de tomber sur la ville.

Certes, il y en avait bien moins qu'avant, puisque la chute de neige s'était calmé, mais cela pouvait être dérangeant. Ça n'empêcha pas pour autant Gin de rouler dans une rue qu'il connaissait très peu. Il patrouillait à Beika, devant une certaine résidence... celle de Kudo Shinichi, actuellement habité par Subaru Okiya.

Des hommes quittèrent la demeure, avant de monter dans un van. L'homme en noir, à bord de sa voiture de même couleur, reprit sa route difficilement.

- Il n'y avait rien, alors, Aniki.

Midori, alias Tynaria, soupira.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf. Ils sont justes parti.

Gin sourit sadiquement.

- Mais ils ont laissé un indice précieux. Le cheveu était bien tiré d'une perruque, et les empreintes sont bien réelles. Akai Shuichi et son collègue étaient bien ici il y a quelques heures encore, râla-t-il.

Tynaria semblait assez surprise.

C'était bien sa vaine. Gin agacé, c'était rare. Mais ce Akai devait être la seule personne réussissant à le mettre dans cet état, ça, c'était bien connu.

- Et Rum ? Où est-il ? demanda Vodka.

Gin haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement en train de se promener dans le coin, répondit Tynaria.

Ils n'avait pas remarqué que, depuis le toit de la maison du professeur Agasa, deux ombres les regardaient à présent s'éloigner. Une silhouette qui semblait féminine, et un homme qui devait sûrement avoir les mains dans les poches.

« Idiots... » pensa-t-il.


	21. Rum

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies,<strong>

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<br>[Arc 3 "Rum"]  
>Chapitre 20<br>**

Une voiture, qui dérapa dans un virage serré.

Les pneus en avaient pris un sacré coup. Ainsi que les passagers. Jodie, Marie, Postine et Katze qui avait, ENFIN, reprit forme humaine. Le coffre était tout simplement rempli d'armes, de munitions, et autres utilitaires. Il s'agissait là d'un gros coup.

- Rappelle-moi, Jodie, ce qu'on fiche dans cette bagnole ? demanda Katze.  
>- Je te préférais en chat.<br>- JODIE.  
>- Nous allons au centre d'investigation de la police secrète. C'est ici que, Mélanie moi et Eyto, nous nous rendons pour conclure des rapports.<p>

Donc, il y avait une sorte de QG FBI au Japon, un peu en rapport avec la police secrète ? Problème, pourquoi s'y rendre avec une si grosse cargaison d'armes dans le coffre ?

Le lieu était-il pris en otage ? Ou bien, un attentat ? Le plus simple était encore de poser la question.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

Jodie sourit.

- Watson. C'est un médecin légiste qui s'intéresse au cas de l'Organisation. Il y travaille et s'est occupé de l'analyse du sang de Tynaria, ainsi que des corps laissés par Eyto, le soir de la Blood Moon.

« La raison pour laquelle il a laissé les corps... ses réponses non donné... et son mercenaire mystérieux. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il aurait ? » pensa Jodie.

- Et donc ? enchaina Katze.  
>- L'Organisation veut sa mort. Il s'est occupé de Rum. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de sa prothèse.<p>

Katze fronça les sourcils.

En ce moment, il devrait être en train de se gratter le dos, de bouffer ses croquettes, et de se lécher les parties intimes avant d'aller s'occuper de la joue de Mélanie ou Postine. Sa soirée fouteur de merde était complètement gâché... pour un médecin ?

La voiture continua sa route au travers de la chute de pluie intense qui s'abattait sur la ville.

- Cependant, à mes souvenirs, l'étage des forces spéciales de cette section, dont le légiste Watson, est au 38ème, soit deux étages en dessous du toit, non ? demanda Katze.  
>- Oui, on va devoir être prudent. Si l'Organisation y est déjà, alors nous passerons pas les escaliers, expliqua Jodie.<br>- Et avez-vous pris en compte la possibilité qu'un hélicoptère soit présent ? ajouta Marie.

En effet, l'Organisation avait tout de même un budget assez imposant, permettant ainsi aux membres de haut grade d'effectuer des dépenses à l'étranger, ou même faire chanter l'armée et obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ça sans laisser la moindre trace. Les opérations de ses membres étaient de la division informatique et internationale, Tequila en faisait partie.

La voiture du FBI s'arrêta auprès d'un véhicule de police, Miriam devait être sur place. Effectivement, un hélico était déjà dans le ciel, et des coups de feu s'entendaient, à peine arrivée.  
>Jodie fronça les sourcils.<p>

Ni une, ni deux, Marie et Postine s'étaient préparé et avaient suivi Jodie et Katze dans les escaliers, 37 étages plus hauts, les ascenseurs étant hors-service ou surchargé de bombes.

Le 37ème étage atteint, le courant était hors-service, et ce sont les lumières dites "de secours" qui étaient témoins d'un important échange de tir. D'un côté, deux ou trois agents avec des boucliers, de l'autre, une escouade entière d'hommes en noir.

Le toit devait être occupé par l'hélicoptère.

- Ce sont des agents qui pourront nous apprendre certaines choses si on les capture. Ne visez qu'en dessous de la ceinture, les jambes, ordonna Katze.

« Il prend des initiatives, et donne des ordres. « pensa Postine. « Il a changé, lui aussi. »

Le bureau de Watson, une grande baie vitrée la surplombait. Pas de doutes possible, il était lui aussi très respecté, ici. Mais où était-il passé ? Dans un moment pareil, qui plus est ?  
>Jodie sorti de ses pensées et répliqua aux tirs.<p>

Les balles sortaient des canons, les coups de feu partaient dans tous les sens. Des bruits de grenades, sûrement flash, éclataient dans les couloirs.

- Ils s'enfuient par le toit ! cria Katze.  
>- Il y en a encore dans le bureau et...<p>

Marie se tut.  
>Miriam.<br>Elle était prise en otage par l'un des hommes.

- LÂCHE LA ! cria Postine.

Un hélicoptère. L'appareil aérien se montra à la grande vitre, et, la force du vent la brisa en un millier de morceaux. Amuro Tooru était aux commandes, tandis que Shuichi Akai se montra au fusil de précision à l'arrière. Il y avait aussi la gamine.

- À 4 heures, l'informa l'enfant.  
>- Fffft, soupira Akai. « Je sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, inutile de me donner leur position. »<br>- Très bien, répondit-elle.

Il pressa la gâchette, et la balle tua l'homme sur le coup. Il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de tirer puisque la balle avait été soudaine.

- Amuro-kun et... Akai-kun ? s'étonna Marie.  
>- Sur le toit, vite ! s'écria Jodie.<p>

Et là, Bourbon se fit plaisir.

Il utilisa la mitrailleuse, et tira. Les hommes tombaient sous l'impact des balles, grièvement blessé ou partiellement.

Jodie s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, sur le sol. Elle aperçut finalement une silhouette, au bord du toit. Un oeil vert, un œil bleu. Il sourit davantage quand elle pointa son arme vers lui.  
>L'agent du FBI semblait très calme.<p>

Katze observait la situation, tapis dans l'ombre, prêt à tirer si l'homme faisait le moindre faux mouvement. Il valait mieux préserver la vie de Jodie.

- Dare da, omae ? cria-t-elle. « FBI. »  
>- Rum. C'est mon nom de code, répliqua-t-il.<p>

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche.  
>Katze sorti et tira immédiatement, seulement, l'ombre du toit avait totalement disparu. Le vent balaya la zone plus qu'autre chose, et Jodie fut stupéfaite.<p>

- C'est... totalement impossible ?! susurra-t-elle.  
>- Il s'est... volatilisé ? grinça Katze.<p>

La soirée se termina calmement, plongeant la ville dans un silence gênant...

X

Didi fut totalement déboussolée à l'annonce du FBI.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Ces hommes ont TOUS perdu la mémoire ?  
>- Le docteur Watson s'est occupé d'eux. Il est formel. Ils ont tous perdu la mémoire, et ne se souviennent de rien, expliqua James.<p>

Marie fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »


	22. Technologie avancée

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<br>[Arc 3 "Rum"]  
>Chapitre 21<strong>

Anokata s'était confortablement installé dans son siège noir, au bout de la table ronde.

Autour de celle-ci, des membres, ayant une bonne place dans l'Organisation. On y retrouvait Rum et Vermouth, puis Gin et Bourbon, puis Kir et Midori. C'était les derniers, même Vodka n'était pas autorisé à venir.

L'homme en noir, le mastermind, le plus grand boss d'Organisation criminel du Japon (et même du monde?) était bien là, en face, enveloppé dans une tunique noire. Pantalon, grande veste bouclée au ventre, avec un tee-shirt et même un bandana autour du cou... un vrai cow-boy. Il portait sa casquette, empêchant ainsi de voir ses yeux (et même la moitié de son visage), seul son sourire était visible.

Le silence était pesant. Il était tard. Minuit sonna, et un écran afficha la nouvelle date : 25 décembre.

- Joyeux Noël, tenta Rum.

Un petit rire étouffé, et des sourires. rien de plus. Ils étaient tous habitué à ne rien recevoir dans cette secte, ce complot géant, ce foutoir même quand on y réfléchissait.

- Mes informations me disent... déclara Anokata. « Qu'Akai Shuichi est en vie. »  
>- Impossible, souligna Vermouth.<br>- TU ME CONTREDIS ? cria Anokata.

Elle retint son souffle, puis fit signe de tête, pour répondre "non".

- Il était à bord d'un hélicoptère avec quelqu'un, et ont sauvagement tué mes hommes. C'est INACCEPTABLE.

Nijima entra dans la pièce.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?  
>- TOI. On va parler du projet Orion.<br>- C'est encore en élaboration.  
>- ALORS ACCÉLÈRE.<p>

Nijima acquiesça puis serra les dents. Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le laboratoire.

Il traversa la grande salle, s'arrêta près d'un ME qui avait l'air... heureux dans son coin -mais couvert de sang-, et d'une violence sans précédent, Nijima envoya toutes les fioles et babioles de sa table de travail à terre. Cette partie du laboratoire lui était dédié, personne n'était là pour le déranger.

Mais le vacarme avait quand même été entendu de l'aile voisine.

« Il a touché ma machine pour son projet. MA MACHINE. »  
>- Ton cadeau ne t'a pas plus ? ria ME.<p>

Nijima fut immédiatement touché. Il serra les poings et approcha sa main d'un couteau. Le garçon était attaché, ses doigts avec.

Il s'empara d'une petite hache.

- Tu vas LA FERMER ?

D'un geste vif, il coupa l'annulaire de la main gauche du détective qui hurla de douleur sur le coup. Le sang gicla du doigt fraichement découpé, que Nijima du nettoyer pour que le liquide n'empiète pas son territoire.

ME semblait mi-conscient, mi-inconscient. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Recommence, et c'est la main. Recommence encore, et je te tue. Tu vas être le premier cobaye de l'unité 101, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, tu aurais testé l'unité 99 plusieurs fois avant de gouter la centième, qui te tue instantanément.

ME cracha du sang.

Nijima desserra légèrement sa main, il était un peu plus libre du côté gauche. Certes, c'était inutile, mais pas pour le détective, qui avait peut-être une idée en tête.

- Matte-moi ça, la technologie progresse si vite, la SCIENCE avance je dirais même. C'est FASCINANT.

Le torturé ria intérieurement.

X

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna Didi. « Je ne vois pas en quoi cette télé nous sera utile. Ni même pourquoi vous avez installé toutes ces machines bizarre. »  
>- Bizarre hein ? Pourtant je t'assure qu'il y a un moyen de communication ouvert dans le manga, expliqua Postine.<p>

« Ces rêves que je fais. Ces indications qu'on me donne. Est-ce possible qu'ils... qu'ils communiquent... »

Coup de tonnerre.

- Un orage... remarqua Akim.

- Il ne restera qu'environ 2 minutes au-dessus de nous, répliqua Postine.

Des petits bruits s'entendaient maintenant dans une radio, quand la foudre rasa le QG. Soudain, la télé afficha un écran brouillé, et une multitude de bruits -parasites- se firent entendre dans la radio. Postine s'approcha, et reconnut peu à peu des sons.

Un oiseau. Un courant d'air. Puis une voix.

L'appareil marchait à merveille, et pour fonctionner, il fallait qu'ils aient également un orage. Artificiel ou pas, qu'importait le contexte.

***Crrr cr...***

- Vous me recevez ? appela Postine, dans un micro près de la radio.  
>- Tu délires ! souffla Akim.<p>

Il allait partir quand une voix retenti dans la radio.

- Popo-chan ?! Ah c'est bon de t'entendre !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- NESSA ? cria-t-il.  
>- Ne crie pas, le son... fort... ici ! corrigea-t-elle. « La communication ne va pas durer des lustres, les moyens sont faibles, l'essentiel d'abo- HEY...<p>

- Oï, c'est Samus. Tout va bien ?  
>- Oui ! répondit Didi.<p>

Bon. La situation semblait bonne.

- Je suppose que, comme je le pensais, vous vous êtes tous séparé ? demanda-t-il.  
>- C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Postine. « Il y en a au FBI, dans l'Organisation, dans l'ombre, des voleurs, etc... mais plus de personnes gentilles qu'autre choses. »<br>- Pas besoin de te demander qui est au FBI, je suppose, plaisanta Lolli.

« Ouais, sûr. » pensa Didi.

- Bon écoutez. Vous ne devez pas savoir combien de temps il s'est écoulé ici. Nous ne devons PAS voir les personnages du manga, et surtout, ne nous dites RIEN sur l'avancée de l'intrigue. À ce stade, vous devriez en être à l'arc de Rum.  
>- Oui.<br>- Bon. Dans une semaine, un portail devrait s'ouvrir ici, on a une équipe de scientifiques sur le coup, dans le silence pour éviter toute polémique. Vous aurez sûrement une chance de revenir.  
>- Attends... tu comprends pas ? On est tous dans des positions différentes, on a tous un point de vue, jamais on pourra se réunir. Et puis... Tantei a été tué.<p>

Samus déglutit.

- Restez conscient de ce que... faites, précisa Claude. Ana applaudit sur le coup.  
>- Alors dans ce cas... finissez le manga. Qu'ANOKATA tombe, et s'il... principal suspect... ce ser-<p>

***Crrr cr...***

- L'orage... il s'éloigne... soupira Didi.  
>- MERDE, explosa Akim. « Il allait nous dire un suspect. »<p>

Postine sorti son téléphone portable et tapota un SMS.

- C'est pas le moment Postine, cracha Akim.

Aucune réponse.  
>La jeune fille s'était figé. Elle gardait son téléphone, serrant davantage celui-ci, dans sa main. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa joue.<p>

« Il... il l'a compris... Rum... » pensa-t-elle, terrifiée.

...  
><em>From Eyto : La Dark Bullet te surveille.<br>_  
><em>PS :<br>_  
><em>...<em>

Et la lune se dévoila enfin dans le ciel noir de Tokyo...


	23. Dark Bullet : première partie

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>[Arc 3 "Rum"]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Des enfants sautillaient dans la neige récente, et marquaient leur territoire avec des bonhommes de neige dans les parcs et quartier serein. Beika ne fut pas épargné par cette nouvelle décoration, ou par le reste des batailles de boules de neige qui faisait rage en ville depuis l'arrivée des fêtes.

La résidence Kudo se tenait debout, devant le quartier. Elle était juste à côté de la maison du professeur Agasa, il devait être 6 heures.  
>Les flocons tombaient délicatement sur les vitres de la grande bâtisse, quand une lueur rouge aveuglante se fit voir au travers des différentes fenêtres. Suite à ça, un bruit sourd.<p>

Une explosion balaya toute la maison en moins de quelques secondes, le toit s'effondra, les murs s'étaient transformé en cendres.

- Youhouuu ! chantonna Tynaria sur le reste de la maison.  
>- Je m'occupe de la suivante, cracha Rum.<p>

Son regard perçant croisa la résidence Hiroshi Agasa.

Ce même regard, cet œil artificiel, avait été fait par le docteur Watson. Miriam le connaissait bien, puisqu'il devait être dans les mêmes locaux que son unité, et c'était bien un médecin légiste qui avait des liens profonds avec la police.

Didi et Méli s'y étaient rendu, et avait coincé l'homme en question. Il portait une blouse blanche, comme Nijima, et des lunettes de protection. La porte se referma, et les trois jeunes personnes se retrouvèrent seules dans la grande salle... le docteur bidouillant des outils.

- Ah... un homme, pour une prothèse ? Oui, je m'en souviens.  
>- Son nom ? Son physique ? demanda Méli.<p>

Le docteur haussa les épaules.

- Dark Bullet-kun. J'ai entendu ça dans son oreillette.  
>- Je suis sûr que vous menez votre petite enquête sur l'Organisation. C'est vous qui avez pris en charge les cadavres des hommes en noir sur les quais, lorsqu'un agent du FBI les a abattu.<br>- Pt'êt bien qu'oui, répondit Watson.

Didi serra les poings.

- PARLE PUTAIN.  
>- Du calme, renchérit Watson. « Cette "Dark Bullet" se trouve à Beika. J'ai installé un émetteur caché dans sa prothèse, jamais il n'a pu s'en rendre compte. »<p>

Méli fronça les sourcils.

« Un émetteur aussi discret, des méthodes aussi délicates. Ce type... il ne pourrait pas être...? »

X

Rum ouvrit la porte de la cave, et entra.

C'est ici qu'Haibara, anciennement, travaillait sur le remède de l'APTX4869. L'homme en noir enfonça la porte de bois, et se retrouva dans le petit laboratoire. Il afficha un sourire de victoire.

- Ravi de te retrouver... Masami Hirota.

La concernée sourit, dos à lui.

- Non... Akemi Miyano.


	24. (Fin Arc3) Dark Bullet : seconde partie

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>[Arc 3 "Rum"]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

L'homme sourit.

Sa capuche cacha la moitié de son visage. Tout ce qu'Akemi pouvait voir, c'était sa barbe de trois jours, son œil vert et son autre œil bleu.

- Irish. Je lui dois le fruit de ses découvertes. Après Shinichi et Shiho, j'ai commencé à suivre Postine, et j'ai découvert qu'elle cachait quelqu'un. Immédiatement, j'ai songé à toi, expliqua-t-il.

Akemi sourit.

- Une fois encore, vous devez faire erreur.

Rum pointa son pistolet vers elle, et écarquilla les yeux. Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette, quand la silhouette se retourna.

« Nani ? » pensa-t-il.

- Je te déconseille de me tuer, cracha Eyto. « Tu sais bien que, si tu fais ça, l'Organisation pourrait croire que tu as tué une personne qui avait des informations à donner. De toute façon, tu es cerné. »

- En quoi suis-je cerné ? Il n'y a que toi et moi.

- Un hélicoptère t'attend dehors. Il n'attend que toi. Il n'attend que ta mort, faire sortir le sang que tu gardes dans ton corps.

- Charmant.

Rum recula d'un pas.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir essayer ? rit Eyto.

- Désolé, il semblerait qu'il y ait une faille dans ton plan...

Rum sourit, son adversaire tressaillit.

Il tira dans son genou et quitta rapidement le sous-sol. Un hélicoptère d'attaque attendait effectivement l'homme en noir, Marie et Postine commandant celui-ci.

L'homme en noir serra les dents. Ce devait être du bluff... oui, du bluff. Il n'écouta pas les paroles de l'agent du FBI qu'il avait confronté, et laissa tomber une grenade dans la cave, avant de rejoindre l'étage.

Marie tira. Les mitrailleuses se mirent en marche, et Rum du se couvrir d'une pluie de balles importantes.

- PREND CA CONNARD ! cria Postine.

Elle tapa un bouton, qui balança automatiquement l'unique missile de l'hélicoptère.

- Popo, non ! cria une inconnue à bord.

Le missile explosa la majeur partie de la résidence du professeur Agasa, laissant un Rum supposé mort désormais, et un agent qui avait visiblement disparu.

- Oups.

- Bravo, renchérit Marie. « Tu crois qu'il est mort ? »

À l'arrière, Akemi Miyano sourit.

- Sans doute, oui.

X

Anokata soupira.

Le siège était vide. Comme convenu, l'unité 101 avait été injecté à ME. Comme convenu, ça avait fonctionné. Orion AURAIT DU fonctionner. Mais ME avait disparu, il s'était enfui.

Au sol, le cadavre de Nijima. Il avait prit soin de l'assassiner d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Le scientifique avait échoué...

- Je vais devoir... me faire discret, souffla Anokata.

Mais il était rassuré. Que ME soit parti ou non... il avait réussi son coup.


	25. (Arc4) L'entrée de Samus

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong> Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

L'hélicoptère se posa non loin des restes des deux anciennes résidences. Marie et Postine prirent Akemi sous leurs bras pour l'aider à marcher, elle était blessée. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Mélanie en voiture, puis par Eyto à pied.

- Où est-il ? demanda Mélanie en ouvrant son carreau.  
>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Eyto. « Mais même s'il a survécu, il ne sait pas à propos d'Akemi. »<br>- Bon, et maintenant ?

Ils grimpèrent à bord de la voiture. Akemi monta à l'avant, et les trois jeunes à l'arrière. Eyto sorti son téléphone portable, un mail d'Orie, qui lui signalait la venue d'un nouveau membre.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa main trembla. Postine et Marie furent étonnés.

- GIN. Il... est en mouvement, soupira-t-il.

Le cœur de Mélanie rata un battement. Elle évita de justesse une voiture en face et reprit la roule concentré.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Il semblerait qu'il ait douté de Beika. Maintenant, avec Rum, il doit en être sûr. Dans tous les cas, préviens Jodie et James, je m'occupe d'Akai.<br>- Où tu veux en venir ? s'interrogea Mélanie. « Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? »  
>- Que c'est un jeu... du chat et de la souris, répondit-il.<p>

X

Tynaria et Orie s'étaient retrouvé avec Gin dans un des laboratoires de la ville. La prisonnière, encore endormi, était attachée à une roue en bois.  
>Il y avait une bassine d'eau, et une autre d'acides.<p>

Midori ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle sentit con cœur battre, et sa vue se flouter. Elle avait appris le décès de Nijima, et maintenant, elle commençait à se poser les bonnes questions.

Ce qu'elle était devenu... en entrant dans le manga... en aidant Gin à tuer Shinichi Kudo à Tropical Land... en aidant Vermouth sur les quais... en aidant Chianti à tuer Akai.

Une dernière personne entra dans la pièce.

- Jodie Saintemillion... prononça-t-il en anglais. « Starling. »

Tynaria écarquilla les yeux.  
>C'était ME.<p>

X

L'orage éclatait dans le ciel, quand au quartier du FBI, Jodie et Mélanie se retrouvèrent autour d'un café avec James Black, Shuichi et Eyto.  
>La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.<p>

- Putain vive l'ambiance de cimetière.

Mélanie cria de surprise. Les autres ne bronchèrent pas.  
>Samus venait d'entrer.<p> 


	26. La machine de ME

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Samus sourit faiblement. La tension semblait être à son comble.  
>Immédiatement, Jodie et James quittèrent la pièce, laissant Mélanie avec Eyto, rapidement rejoint par Claude.<p>

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir comment vous avez fait pour atterrir ici... déclara l'agent du FBI.  
>- Qu'importe. Considère-moi comme ton sauveur, répondit Samus. « Nous avons des informations qui vous aideront à coup sûr. »<p>

Mélanie leva un sourcil.

- Quand tu as discuté avec ME, tu lui avais bien dit qu'Anokata avait été changé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Samus.  
>- Oui.<br>- Une fois encore, l'histoire se répète.

Samus sur la chaise en face de la personne avec qui il échangeait ses informations. Claude lui, resta debout, près de la porte, la refermant sur le coup quand quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir (Camel).

- L'Organisation a plusieurs laboratoires, et a lancé un projet Orion. Leur but est autant économique que destructeur, ils veulent un monde nouveau, où ils pourraient diriger les hommes.  
>- Je le sais bien, répondit Eyto.<br>- Oui mais ils ont des machines qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Si ces machines fonctionnent toutes en même temps, les événements risquent de fortement se déchainer.

Mélanie poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Animorph, Détective Conan, et plusieurs particularités de jeux vidéo où mangas se sont mélangé. Bien sûr, aucun personnage ni événements n'ont fusionné comme pour Katze et sa particularité, je parle de changement climatique ou concept. Anokata souhaite construire son propre univers, ici, et il dirige ce qu'il souhaite. À coup sûr, une fois son "nouveau monde" lancé...

- Il tuera ses membres... répondit Eyto. « Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'eux. Il souhaite avoir son propre univers. Le pouvoir de tout diriger à sa guise... »

Claude soupira.

- Ces bases... il y en a une qui peut vous intéresser j'en suis convaincu. Seulement, pour y accéder, c'est pas une tâche facile.  
>- Alors, Samus, on ira. Il faudra cependant compter sur des diversions, et des infiltrations un peu partout.<br>- Demande à ton mercenaire, proposa Samus. « J'ai compris ton petit jeu tu sais. Entre le docteur Watson, qui est intimement lié à Rum, et ton tireur d'élite qui est sous tes ordres... »

Eyto sourit.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que l'Organisation peut bien préparer hors Détective Conan ?  
>- Des machines. Toutes sortes d'éléments qui proviennent d'ailleurs. S'ils veulent, demain, ils peuvent provoquer la destruction de l'humanité avec une sécheresse. Ou, ils peuvent faire des séismes. M'enfin, Anokata veut juste diriger son économie, sa politique, et réussir un ultime but après tout ça, encore inconnu...<p>

Samus se leva et proposa à Eyto de le suivre.

- Autre chose... tu te rends bien compte que, si la CIA apprend qui nous sommes, nous seront en danger... n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Évidemment, répliqua Eyto.<p>

Et une fois encore, ils quittèrent la pièce sans broncher, disparaissant à nouveau.

X

Orie et Tynaria se regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts. ME trafiquait sa petite machine, en souriant, et en soufflant des "qu'est-ce que c'est", "impossible", "ça ne peut pas exister".

La machine était implantée à tout un système dans le sol, assez immense, et capter également les intempéries. La foudre pouvait retomber sur la machine, comme ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt, ou encore, amener les nuages à se concentrer au-dessus de la crique (le QG où ils étaient) pour provoquer une explosion assez importante...

C'était quelque chose de totalement exceptionnel, unique, impossible, inimaginable... mais bien réel. Toutes les recherches scientifiques ne valaient rien à côté de ça, sauf Orion, mais avec une si forte puissance entre les mains d'hommes aussi vils...  
>pourraient engendrer des catastrophes terribles.<p>

- Que fait-on de cette machine ?  
>- Ça pourrait être utile... cracha ME.<p>

« Oui, si cela venait à échouer... comme l'autre fois... on pourrait se débarrasser de bien des choses. Mais en contre-partie... »

- Utile ? Avec ça dans tes mains, tu peux recouvrir la planète entière d'eau, explique-moi l'intérêt ? s'interrogea Orie.  
>- Se débarrasser de... certaines personnes.<p>

« ME. Pourrais-tu... »

- Peu importe. J'ai-

Tynaria sorti son talkie-walkie.

- Ouais ?

- Que dis-tu ?

Orie se tourna.  
>Midori rangea son gadget.<p>

- Un de nos laboratoires a pris feu.


	27. L'attaque des mercenaires

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

ME ne se retourna pas.  
>Il était toujours concentré sur la machine qu'il prenait soin d'inspecter et analyser. Puis, dans un élan de folie, il bidouilla un levier qui activa un concentrateur d'énergie.<p>

« Après tout, je m'en fiche, désormais... tu m'excuseras, pas vrai ? »

Un éclair jaillit de cette même machine. La colonne de lumière fut visible dans toute la ville avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria alors Tynaria.  
>- C'est tout un rêve. Tout un univers. Cette machine va nous aider, croyez-le bien.<p>

« Est-il devenu fou ? Est-ce un effet secondaire ? Il n'est plus le même depuis que le Boss l'a... » pensa Orie.

Tynaria écarquilla les yeux.  
>Elle sortit à nouveau son talkie-walkie et passa sa main sur son visage.<p>

- Des mercenaires ont rayé de la carte deux de nos laboratoires.  
>- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Orie.<p>

X

Eyto et Samus étaient tout deux proches de la crique, près du van qu'ils avaient dissimulé. Axter, le mercenaire qu'avait engagé l'agent du FBI, analysait l'endroit pour établir un plan du périmètre.

Ils avaient été au premier plan de l'incroyable jet lumineux qui était sorti du haut de la caverne.

Les deux hommes comptaient bien rester ici plusieurs heures pour être sûr du coup.

- Dîtes on attend quoi ? soupira Mélanie.  
>- Rien, répondit Samus. « Je resterais en retrait et je vous guiderais dans cet enfer. »<br>- Magnifique... souffla Mélanie.

Elle regarda l'écran principal. Les mercenaires continuaient la diversion en attaquant des lieux appropriés aux hommes en noir, et bien évidemment, d'autres de leurs agents quittèrent la crique au pied de course pour s'y rendre.  
>Samus sourit. Un sourire de victoire, plus ou moins.<p>

Il regarda Axter qui tapotait son écran pour guider les hommes de main dans leurs différents objectifs de mission.

- C'est normal par contre... ce temps ? s'interrogea Mélanie.

Samus leva la tête.  
>Des nuages noirs menaçant se regroupaient autour de la crique, et s'étendaient par ailleurs un peu partout sur la ville.<p>

- C'est lui, hein ? s'étonna Samus. « Il a pris de l'avance. »  
>- La folie, répondit Eyto. « Un effet secondaire. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il s'auto-condamne, là. »<br>- Ça sent mauvais, en attendant. Tous ces nuages...

Oui, ils étaient tout de même menaçants.

X

- Ça suffit, ME ! cria Tynaria.

Deux hommes en noir prirent ses bras, le retenant de force.

- Désactive-moi cette merde !  
>- Tu peux toujours crever.<p>

Il sourit.  
>Tynaria senti sa main trembler. Bizarrement, elle en avait drôlement envie... dégainer son arme et l'abattre sur-le-champ. Mais si elle faisait ça, elle ne saurait pas comment annuler la commande de ME.<p>

- Emmenez-le au cachot. Ça lui apprendra le respect.

Et les agents de l'Organisation l'emmenèrent de force.  
>Orie serra les dents, voyant que son ami était en train de se faire trainer jusqu'à la prison, traité comme un chien.<p>

Mais elle fut d'autant plus stressée quand une arme se colla dans son dos.

- Quant à toi, ton petit jeu est terminé, cracha Tynaria le regard aussi froid que Gin.


	28. Tout ou rien

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Les bâtiments en ville continuaient de sombrer dans les flammes, quand les fans se réunissaient peu à peu. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, une sensation.  
>Une fois encore, une personne réel avait quitté ce monde. Une fois encore, un membre avait disparu.<p>

Orie senti le sang couler de son poumon, ses genoux touchèrent le sol, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Doucement, sa vue se flouta, et elle tomba finalement sur le sol... morte.

Tynaria ouvrit grand les yeux, puis recula d'un pas. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi elle l'avait assassiné ? Était-ce vraiment... intentionnelle ?

Elle senti la présence de Gin, derrière. Qui tenait fermement Jodie, avant de l'envoyer contre l'un des murs.

- Tue là.

Tynaria ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, son cœur battait la chamade, elle venait de commettre un crime.

Doucement, elle sentait que les événements s'enchainaient. En seulement quelques jours, tout sembler s'accélérer, à croire que les autres étaient vraiment décidé à mettre un termes aux activités de l'Organisation, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle pointa son arme vers Jodie. Une goutte de transpiration dévala sa joue.  
>Puis, elle pressa la gâchette.<p>

X

Méli et Akim grimpèrent à bord d'un van, qui reprit la route. Shinkaito était au volant avec Kaito

Kuroba et Shinichi Kudo, suivit de près par une voiture blanche appartenant au FBI.

- Les mercenaires ont fini, j'ai l'impression, déclara Méli.  
>- Quels sont les ordres ? demanda Akim.<p>

Shinichi tapota son oreillette.

- Didi nous demande de rester dans les environs et sur nos gardes. Il semblerait que votre QG va être détruit, lui aussi.

Méli ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais... Katze et Miriam y sont !  
>- Oubliez-les. S'ils y sont, ils sont probablement morts.<p>

Depuis l'arrivée de Rum, Samus et Claude avaient entretenu des discussions avec les fans. Ce devait être très concis et rapide, il fallait détruire l'Organisation le plus rapidement possible et coûte que coûte pour sortir du manga.

Le problème étant... que les personnes à ce jour qui étaient mort(e)s ne reviendrait pas à la vie.

Le quartier général en question, près de la côté, prit feu quand deux voitures noirs quittèrent les lieux.

Miriam, blessée de sa défense contre l'Organisation, cherchait Katze des yeux mais ne le trouva pas... comme s'il avait quitté les lieux, avant ou pendant... peut-être avait-il survécu, ou avait lui aussi péri dans l'incendie.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa à son tour emporter dans l'autre monde, en pensant une dernière fois à Mélanie, qui était avec Samus et Axter.

L'agent du FBI en question ressenti une violente douleur à la poitrine.

- L'Organisation est passé en offensive... soupira Axter.  
>- Oui. Ça fait deux... soupira Samus.<p>

Mélanie était totalement figé.

- Eyto est entré. A toi, Mélanie.  
>- Dis-moi... susurra-t-elle. « Où sont Postine et Marie ? »<br>- En sécurité.  
>- Et Miriam ?<p>

Samus baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé...  
>- Tsss. Laisse...<p>

Elle s'éclipsa et s'équipa de sorte à rejoindre à son tour l'entrée de la crique, ou plutôt, l'un des conduits... une sorte d'égoût où l'attendait Eyto.

Elle saisit son arme, puis posa un pied dans l'eau en bas de la falaise proche de "l'arrière" de la caverne, quand elle s'arrêta net.

Elle ressenti une secousse... un léger tremblement de terre.  
>Et sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la pluie tomba. Une pluie très dense et violente, avec de fortes rafales de vents.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Mélanie.

Samus, dans le van, ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ça a commencé, comme je l'avais prédit ! Tout ce qu'on fait affecte cet univers parallèle, la pluie tombe et l'eau va commencer à monter. On ne peut plus l'arrêter.

- J'espère pour eux qu'Anokata est à l'intérieur... que vous puissiez déguerpir d'ici.

Samus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Axter, dubitatif.

- Allons-y... soupira Mélanie, en entrant.

La pluie était d'une telle violence, que le van de Shinichi du rejoindre un parking pour s'abriter. C'était une tempête d'une force encore jamais vécu à Tokyo.

Celle-ci se fit également ressentir dans la crique, lorsque les vagues de la pièce où se situait Tynaria se cognait contre les parois. En effet, la pièce était grande, et une sortie avec la mer était visible en contre-bas de la plateforme.

Gin soupira.  
>Aucune balle n'était sorti, Tynaria n'en avait eu qu'une seule.<p>

- Tu l'aurais abattu. Tu n'es pas une traitresse.

Tynaria serra les dents.

- Jodie Starling...

Et il pointa son arme sur son crâne.

- Adieu...


	29. Catastrophe météorologique

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<br>Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]  
>Chapitre 28<strong>

* * *

><p>Jodie ferma les yeux.<p>

Elle voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux... tout ses instants vécu, son entrée au FBI, sa relation avec Akai, sa mort, sa confrontation avec Vermouth, la recherche sur Bourbon, les délires avec Mélanie... tout semblait si réel quand elle revivait tout ça.

Puis, un tir. Une balle qui allait sans douter la toucher quelque part, pour la faire crier, souffrir et donc faire sourire l'homme en noir qui en était la cause. Ça aurait pu se passer comme ça, mais non.

Une vague d'eau passa au-dessus de la rambarde. L'océan montait... l'inondation commençait tout doucement. La tempête faisait rage.

Jodie rouvrit les yeux. Mélanie était armé et venait de tirer sur Gin, qui avait lâché son arme.

- C'est terminé. FBI.

Gin fronça les sourcils.

- Toi...

- Salope, comment as-tu osé ?! cria Tynaria.

Tynaria ne se rendaient pas compte du choc mental que ça avait fait à Mélanie. Elles étaient amies, avant...

Oui, avant...

Une journée normale, une Japan Expo du tonnerre. Trois jours avant que Gosho Aoyama n'arrive sur le devant de la scène pour répondre aux questions des lecteurs, mais aussi pour présenter le vingtième film de la franchise, incluant Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba, Masumi Sera et Kogoro Mouri dans un contre-la-montre terrible. Il fallait fêter l'événement, 20 ans de films DC, 2 heures de films.

Mélanie et Tynaria avaient dévalisé les stands de Conan, achetant figurines, magazines, goodies, livres et bien d'autres. Elles étaient amies. Deux générations différentes mais deux femmes.

Et aujourd'hui, que voyait-elle ?

Gin. Elle voyait Gin, qui venait de faire glisser une lame depuis sa manche, avant de s'élancer sur Jodie pour finalement planter son arme dans son ventre, un crie de la jeune femme lui offrant un plaisir monstrueux.

Tout s'était passé si vite...

Gin sourit sadiquement. Tynaria était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le "couteau" était enfoncé dans le ventre de Jodie.

- J-Jodie...

Mais où était passé l'autre abruti du FBI ? Il s'était séparé pour retrouver la position de Tynaria et Gin plus rapidement, mais il mettait tellement de temps à la rejoindre...  
>Tynaria poussa Mélanie qui tomba sur le sol.<p>

La jeune femme, qui était à terre, prit la hache sur le comptoir et se lança sur l'homme en noir devant le regard horrifié de Tynaria, qui était sur le point de lever la main sur elle.

Et Mélanie coupa la main droite de Gin, la salle se transformant en bain de sang.

L'homme en noir écarquilla les yeux.

- N... mfh... grogna-t-il dans sa bouche.

Il s'agenouilla.

Tynaria s'avança vers Mélanie.

- Elle est morte, tu ne pourras rien y changer ! cria-t-elle.

Mais elle respirait encore. Doucement. Lentement.

Mélanie marcha tel un zombie vers Midori, et tenta des coups lents vers elle, comme épuisée. Elle avait la haine absolue, et semblait décider à tuer Tynaria.

- Tu fais pitié...

Elle la repoussa.

- Qui de vous deux fait le plus pitié, ici... déclara l'idiot du FBI dont parlait Mélanie.

Tynaria se retourna.

« Cet enfoiré. Il m'a tiré dessus, aux quais... »

- Tu reviens me tirer dessus ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Tu sais bien que ça n'a jamais été mon objectif, répondit Eyto.<p>

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent longuement.  
>Et sous le regard surpris de Mélanie... ils sourirent.<p> 


	30. (Fin Arc4) Affrontement dans la crique

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 4 : [Impact Sanglant]<strong>  
><strong><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>**

* * *

><p>L'ancien quartier général avait laissé ses derniers murs sur le sol. Les cendres volaient au gré du vent, mélangées à la pluie froide qui s'abattait sur la ville.<br>Doucement, les vagues de la mer commencèrent à faire disparaitre le terrain, tandis que le nuage noir menaçant s'étendait désormais pratiquement sur toute la région du Kanto.

Des éclairs jaillissaient de celui-ci. Et une ombre s'éleva depuis la falaise en face, regardant le spectacle avec tristesse.  
>La silhouette semblait tenir dans sa main un étrange médaillon, un impact gâchant l'emblème soigneusement dessiné dessus.<p>

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis elle fit demi-tour et disparut.

X

Tynaria regardait avec attention l'agent du FBI qui était proche du bord de la pièce. Six mètres le séparait en hauteur d'un courant marin très important, des vagues cognant les parois de la crique.

« Peut-être que... non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Lui... il est le seul qui ne m'a jamais réellement attaqué, mis à part les quais. Tout comme Shuichi. Il a été un adversaire redoutable, mais tout de même neutre concernant cette histoire. Mais depuis qu'on est ici, rien de ne va plus... »

- Tu sais, nos esprits ont été embrouillé en arrivant ici... soupira Eyto.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<p>

Elle leva les sourcils.

- Une bande d'amis aspirés dans un manga s'uniraient pour en finir. En entrant ici, c'est LE manga qui nous a changés pour suivre nos propres voies. On s'est fait des idées sur chacun d'entre nous, jusqu'à ce faire la guerre. Tu en fais partie.  
>- N'as tu pas été embrouillé toi peut-être ? cria-t-elle.<br>- Pas vraiment, je suis du bon côté.  
>- Tu ne peux PAS comprendre. Ils ont tous été LÂCHE. Alors même si je dois en sacrifier quelqu'un pour sortir d'ici, je le ferais sans pitié.<br>- Regarde... regarde tout ça. Est-ce le monde dont tu as toujours rêvé ? Vivre au sein d'une communauté de tueur, dirigé par un homme satanique. Gin te manipule comme une simple poupée voodoo. Tu n'es rien, Ty-chan, rien...

Elle fronça les sourcils.  
>Ce surnom skype qu'on lui avait donné... ce surnom qui l'avait suivi suffisamment longtemps pour que beaucoup l'adoptent...<p>

La jeune fille sourit.

- C'est ton seul argument ?  
>- Tu rêves d'un monde qui sera bientôt englouti dans les eaux ? Un monde fâcheux comme celui d'un manga ? Ne préférerait pas tu plutôt le monde réel ? répliqua Eyto.<br>- Tu parles comme si nous allions bientôt tous sortir ! hurla-t-elle.  
>- Oui, c'est bien le cas. Doucement, les convecteurs temporels et espace-temps se mettent en place. Ne reste plus que la chute d'Anokata, qui dirige un empire, pour partir en sécurité.<p>

Tynaria écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... tout le monde ne pourra pas partir, alors ?!  
>- Tu commences à comprendre dans quelle merde nous sommes tous...<p>

Gin ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il se releva et fit tomber Jodie sur le ventre. Réflexe pour l'agent du FBI, qui dégaina son arme. Cette fois-ci, Gin eut le temps de faire feu sur l'arme qui vit sa balle sortir à toute vitesse. La balle rasa son chapeau.

« Yabe ! » pensa Eyto.

La douleur de son bras reprenant le dessus, Gin laissa son pistolet glissa jusqu'aux jambes de Tynaria avant de reprendre son souffle.

Mélanie était paralysée.

- Il semblerait que tu sois dans une situation désespérée, stupide agent.  
>- Peut-être, répondit-il.<p>

Gin sourit.

- Midori. Tue-le.

Tynaria ramassa l'arme, et la pointa sur lui.  
>Des souvenirs traversaient son esprit. Elle se remémorait aussi les discussions qu'elle avait eut avant... et même aujourd'hui.<p>

_« Allez, tu n'as pas tiré car tu savais que c'était ton amie, non ? » ria Eyto._  
><em>Tynaria baissa la tête.<em>  
><em>« Qui suis-je ? »<em>  
><em>« Suis ta voie, Ty-chan. Si c'est ce que tu crois faire de mieux. J'espère cependant que tu ne perdras pas la tête comme certains... »<em>  
><em>La jeune fille releva la tête.<em>  
><em>« Courage ! » lui dit-il en levant son pouce et avec un clin d'œil.<em>

Elle posa le doigt sur la gâchette.

- Désolé... sincèrement...

Et elle tira.

X

Samus sorti de la camionnette qui venait d'exploser avec un sourire sur le visage. Il regarda ensuite la crique.  
>L'entrée était bouchée... l'eau montait à toute vitesse, et bientôt, plus personne ne pourra jamais ressortir de cet endroit maudit.<p>

- Tsss...

Le corps défunt d'Axter reposait par terre. Un espion, un mercenaire, qui avait dans ses derniers contacts un certain "Anokata"...

X

Mélanie se releva doucement, dans le dos de Tynaria. Elle allait mourir si elle restait ici. Elle se dirigea peu à peu vers une potentielle sortie par les conduits, ou par les égouts.

- Où est-il ? demanda Gin.  
>- Je l'ai touché à la poitrine. Il est tombé dans l'eau.<p>

Une explosion souffla la salle entière. Les parois en acier du plafond s'écroulèrent sur le sol, et dans l'eau, en flamme.  
>Les vagues surpassèrent les rebords, et la salle s'inonda, l'eau et le feu se mélangeant.<p>

- TOI ! cria Tynaria.

Elle tira sur Mélanie, sans succès, puisqu'une silhouette la plaqua sur le sol. Celle-ci l'attrapa ensuite par le bras, et laissa tomber une fumigène sur le sol.

- Comment ce connard s'est-il échappé du cachot ?

Midori pointa son arme vers lui.  
>Puis tira à nouveau.<br>La balle se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers ME qui commença sa course avec Mélanie...

« Fumier. » pensa Midori.

Le brouillard et la fumée de l'incendie l'empêcha cependant de voir si elle l'avait touché.

- T'as de la CHANCE d'avoir un ange gardien !

Gin prit la main de Tynaria et quitta les lieux en silence, après avoir encastré la machine dans un mur.

X

Rum, dans son lit d'hôpital, ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

- Boss... souffla-t-il.

L'homme en question posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, réclamant le silence. Il lui injecta par la suite le contenu d'une seringue dans le bras.

- N-... non... Boss...

Et Rum succomba quelques secondes plus tard...


	31. (Arc5) Apparition dans le ciel

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

* * *

><p>La voiture de Tynaria dérapa et accéléra à toute vitesse sur la périphérie. Elle roulait à toute vitesse, se remémorant les scènes plus tôt.<br>Que Gin lui demande de tirer sur "Ey-kun", elle l'avait prévu... tout était prévu. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'était l'incendie..  
>Mais il y avait cette douleur à la poitrine.<p>

Elle se retourna. Une voiture l'avait pris en charge.

- Conduis, déclara froidement Gin.

Il dégaina un pistolet mitrailler et ouvrit la fenêtre. Par chance, ils étaient les seuls à conduire en ville, à cause de la pluie et des inondations.

Dans la voiture : Mélanie, Didi, Marie et Postine. Elle avait du laisser son compère derrière. Elle repensait à tout ces moments vécu à ses coté.  
>Oui... ME. Meitantei Edogawa.<p>

La balle se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers ME qui commença sa course avec Mélanie...  
>« Fumier. » pensa Midori.<br>Le brouillard et la fumée de l'incendie l'empêcha cependant de voir si elle l'avait touché.

À la sortie, ME s'écroula sur le sol et se vida de son sang.

- Tiens. C'est les clés de la voiture. Dépêche-toi de partir à leur poursuite, si tu veux pas que je te botte le cul en enfer.  
>- ME, atten-<br>- Déguerpi.

Elle le laissa... elle n'avait pas le choix. Sans lui, elle aurait sûrement été tué. ME s'allongea sur le sol, et ferma doucement les yeux, avant de partir dans un sommeil éternel...

Mélanie laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

- Vous n'entendez pas un bruit étrange dans le ciel ? demanda Didi.

Marie tenta quelques tirs au niveau des pneus, puis remarqua l'hélicoptère dans le ciel. Cette hélicoptère... elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part... c'était sans doute celui où elle avait tiré avec son fusil de précision.

Il semblait poursuivre la voiture, en baissant son altitude. La pluie et le vent n'était pas un problème pour Amuro, aux commandes.

- Bourbon... soupira Gin. « Ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

Tynaria leva un sourcil.

« Mais si Bourbon... alors Anokata... serait-il possible que ? »

La voiture de Tynaria prit en vitesse, tandis que Gin répliquait aux tirs des jeunes filles dans la voiture. Soudain, l'hélicoptère passa au-dessus de la porche.

- Putain, mais qui est dedans ? s'écria Vodka.

« Eyto m'en avait parlé... ne me dis pas que... »

Lentement, la porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvrit. Un bras. Un sniper. Un chapeau. Des mèches de cheveux tombant sur ses épaules. Et la silhouette apparut.  
>Un premier tir qui toucha le rétroviseur de Gin. Plus possible de tirer sans sortir la tête de la voiture.<p>

Mélanie senti son cœur battre plus vite.

- T... Tantei ?! s'écria-t-il de surprise.

Tantei sourit en gardant sa "ceinture" autour de la taille. Dans sa poche, le médaillon avec l'impact de la balle...  
>Elle tira à nouveau et toucha le pneu de la voiture. Tynaria dérapa sur plusieurs mètres.<p>

- Continue on les aura ! cria Amuro.

Tantei hocha la tête.

L'hélicoptère s'approcha de la voiture. Les tirs de la mitraillette s'intensifiaient.  
>La voiture de Mélanie percuta l'arrière de celle de Gin, qui ralentit sur le coup avant de s'encastrer dans un camion de livraison, des tas de cartons tombant sur le capot.<p>

- Arrêtez-les ! cria Didi.

Postine et Mélanie prirent leur arme et se dirigèrent vers la voiture encastré. L'hélicoptère prit plus de hauteur, et Tantei disparu dans la brume.

« Elle est... vivante ? Bordel, qui est enterré à l'ancien QG ? »

- MAINS EN L'AIR ! hurla Mélanie. « vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Tynaria leva ses mains.

« Et merde. »

xXx

Plusieurs agents de la CIA se regroupèrent à l'aéroport. Un homme en costard les accueilli puis sortit un dossier contenant plusieurs photos.

Il sourit.

- Voici vos cibles.

C'était la photo des fans aspirés...


	32. Panique à Beika

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta près d'un grand immeuble de Tokyo. Les vitres et portes étaient blindées, et le véhicule entra dans un garage à l'abri, avant que ses occupants ne rejoignent un étage très élevé... pour l'appartement A5.<p>

Les pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, et Mélanie ouvrit la porte furieuse mais blessée. Akim et Didi étaient déjà là, tandis que Marie et Postine s'occupèrent de refermer la porte.

- Je te dis que tu devrais te calmer ! lança Postine. « La situation peut s'amé- »  
>- EN QUOI ? Elle ne pourra jamais s'améliorer ! Compte un peu tous les morts dans cette sale histoire, on a perdu des amis, et on ne sortira jamais. Même la CIA nous cherche car nous sommes connus comme étant des dangers pour le "bien de l'humanité et l'équilibre du monde" c'est NORMAL ça ? »<p>

Marie s'assit sur le canapé.

- Et toi, t'es même pas affecté de sa mort ?  
>- À qui ? répondit-elle.<br>- Ey.  
>- On a ressenti la douleur pour ME... mais cependant, rien pour lui. Donc il n'est pas mort, expliqua Eyto.<p>

Mélanie s'énerva encore plus.

- À quoi il joue ?

Postine fronça les sourcils.

« Selon elle, Tynaria et lui avaient échangé un sourire complice. Se pourrait-il que... qu'elle soit... ce qui voudrait dire, que lui, il est parti chercher... »

- Il est possible que... ME savait qui était Anokata, rétorqua Postine.  
>- WHAT ? hurla Mélanie.<p>

Tantei apparut à la porte d'entrée.

- Il l'avait découvert avant de mourir, et a tenu Samus et Eyto au courant. Ton copain du FBI a sûrement dû se la jouer à la Akai, et accompagner l'autre gringalet pour chopper Anokata. C'est la seule explication. »  
>- ET TU ÉTAIS OU TOI ? cria Mélanie.<p>

Akim soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses cris sans fin.

- En sécurité. Un médaillon m'a sauvé la vie... c'est Akai qui me l'a donné avant l'assaut de l'Organisation chez le professeur.  
>- Je crois que si les éléments se déchainent, c'est que le cours du manga a été totalement changé. Akemi est vivant, Vermouth n'a jamais été blessé et n'a pas kidnappé Conan, c'est Eyto, Conan, Marie et Postine qui ont truqué la mort d'Akai, et bien d'autres encore... réfléchit Akim.<br>Mélanie se calma enfin.  
>- Et maintenant ? C'est la panique en ville, une véritable émeute. La CIA est partout. L'eau de la mer monte et la pluie ne cesse pas. D'ici une semaine, Tokyo sera totalement anéanti...<br>- Peut-être que nous devrions aider Samus et Eyto à attraper Anokata. Je commence à me douter de son identité, désormais... soupira Postine en souriant.

Akim fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr de toi ? déclara-t-il en souriant à son tour. « Je commence à y croire aussi. »  
>- Plutôt que d'aller attraper Anokata... nous devrions plutôt songer à préparer le portail de retour pour rentrer chez nous. »<p>

Tous regardèrent Marie.

Elle venait de recevoir un SMS.

Et il disait : "Projet Orion lancé. Allez à la centrale de Tokyo, et priez le bon Dieu que les éclairs jaillissent pour préparer notre fuite. »


	33. Le projet Orion

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

* * *

><p>Anokata sourit, et dans un élan de confiance et de sureté, il pressa un bouton.<p>

Soudain, une catastrophe mondiale se produisit. L'écran qui comptabilisait les morts et les vivants fut pris de violent coup étrange. Le nombre de morts venait d'exploser tous les records... tandis que l'économie du Japon s'effondra littéralement, rendant les émeutes encore plus violentes que jamais.

Mais l'homme en noire ria diaboliquement. Son rêve venait de naitre. IL dirigeait CET univers, il en était le MAITRE.

Son Organisation avait beau être utile, il pouvait la détruire, il s'en fichait tellement désormais. Les plus grands directeurs mondiaux du pôle étaient désormais sous son contrôle.

Mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Avoir sa couverture dans des restaurants, bars, hôpitaux et bien d'autres ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être à l'abri des soupçons, et lors d'un malheureux accident d'un chef de banque, d'insérer dans son crâne une puce électronique ?

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'empoisonner discrètement des hommes pour les forcer à rejoindre ?

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de pouvoir, quand il le souhaitait, déposer et retirer des milliards et des milliards de n'importe quel type de monnaie ? De devenir président s'il le souhaitait ?

Il était le maitre. L'homme à abattre, mais si discret et si imprévisible...

Mais peut-être que l'homme qu'il voyait désormais parcourir un conduit d'aération sur la caméra allait lui prendre tout ça. Il avait vu sa brulure sur la joue, ses habits noirs de cendres, et son chapeau brûlé.

- Akai ? Samus ? Mh...

Il s'assit dans son bureau, et prépara son pistolet.

xXx

Mélanie quitta les lieux en voiture et se rendit immédiatement, prise d'une violente rage et d'une colère noire, au dernier laboratoire camouflé de l'Organisation. Tynaria DEVAIT s'y trouver.

Mais Postine n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir d'une dernière chose la concernant...

Le reste de l'équipe : Marie, Postine, Akim et Didi se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Les agents de la CIA montaient en force.

- Tantei arrivera avec l'hélicoptère dans quelques minutes. On doit tenir ! cria Akim.

BAM.

La porte éclata et plusieurs agents munis de casques et protection solides firent feu.

Les barils, cartons, sacs, bennes, murets et autres servaient aux fans de se protéger. L'héliport était juste derrière.

- Où sont les personnages de DC ? demanda Didi.

- C'est tellement la merde qu'il nous est impossible de le savoir !

Des grenades survolaient la zone.

De la fumée s'échappa par la suite de celles-ci, tandis que d'autres libèrent un souffle ardent qui envoya au tapis des agents comme des fans qui continuaient malgré tout de tirer.

Là, ce n'était plus un comportement humain... ils étaient obligés de les tuer pour s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas un monde réel, mais un univers parallèle sans importance.

- L'hélicoptère arrive ! cria Didi.

Les tirs étaient trop importants pour que quelqu'un ait le courage de se lever. Akim l'avait bien compris. Dans un élan de courage, mais aussi d'envie de meurtre, il se jeta sur le côté et lança son unique grenade à fragmentation.

Mais tout avait été si vite qu'Akim n'eut pas le temps de serrer les dents... une balle traversa son cœur et le tua instantanément.

- PUTAIN NON ! cria Didi.

Tantei posa l'hélicoptère sur l'héliport, et Ryuu (une de ses recrues) utilisa son fusil sniper pour repousser les assaillants.

- Décolle, on a perdu Akim, explosa Postine.

L'appareil décolla sous la pluie de balles des derniers agents de la CIA encore en vie, malgré la force du vent et de la pluie.

- C'est vraiment la merde ce projet Orion. Toutes les têtes appartiennent à Anokata.

Tantei ouvrit grand les yeux.

- QUI a la liste des morts ?  
>- Moi, répondit Marie. « J'ai pu les obtenir avec l'aide d'Orie et Claude, avant qu'il ne soit tué. »<p>

Elle lut la note sur son téléphone.

- ME, Katze, Miriam, Orie, Nijima, Claude, et Tantei mais puisque tu es là...  
>- Quelqu'un sait où sont Méli et SK ? cria Didi.<br>- Samus les aurait prévenu, apparemment. Ils sont en route pour l'usine. Enfin... c'est le cas de Méli, pour SK j'en sais rien... on dit que Toichi Kuroba aurait été retrouvé mort, mais c'est insensé vu qu'il l'était déjà non ?

Tantei sourit.

- Je comprends mieux son comportement, à présent.

« Son ? De qui elle parle ? » pensa Didi.

- Puisque ta liste des morts s'avère exacte, plus ou moins, je sais qui se cache derrière le masque d'Anokata. Et comme les soupçons d'une tierce personne sont fondés maintenant... je pense même savoir qui a usurpé son identité.

Un éclair frappa le ciel.  
>Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Définitivement.<p> 


	34. Le dernier ennemi à abattre

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Le crépuscule affichait ses couleurs oranges, rouges, et bientôt noir...<p>

La tempête qui faisait rage avait retardé l'hélicoptère qui atterrit doucement sur le toit de la centrale. À l'intérieur, un panneau central électrique et plusieurs panels allaient pouvoir peut-être servir de sortie définitive...

Tantei, Marie, Postine, Didi et Méli s'étaient désormais retrouvé dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, tandis qu'une ombre souriante les regardait... un affreux regard sur le visage.

Mais il fallait tout de même compter sur les autres, qui devaient en ce moment même faire face à Anokata, le boss de l'Organisation, le mastermind de Détective Conan. S'il tombait, c'était immédiat, ils pourraient rentrer...

Ce lien qui les unissait... une source du mal qui grandissait dans l'un d'entre eux. C'était une chaine qui empêchait les autres de trouver la paix en fuyant.

Les voitures de la CIA étaient maintenant en route pour l'usine, puisqu'un mystérieux individu avait signalé la position des réfugiés. Ils passèrent devant un laboratoire en flamme, du gaz toxique s'évaporant dans l'air.

À l'intérieur, dans l'un des caves les plus profonde qui menaçait de disparaître dans un dernier tremblement de terre, une femme du FBI pointa son arme sur Tynaria alias Midori, le cadavre de Gin gisant sur le sol.

- M-... MEL ! Arrête, je t'en prie, tu ne comprend pas ? s'écria-t-elle.  
>- TU AS TUE JODIE.<br>- MEL. C'était un marché. Avec Eyto.

Elle leva les sourcils.

- Avant qu'il n'aille dans la crique, j'ai utilisé la machine pour lui infliger des blessures. Après du maquillage, je lui ai tiré dessus devant Gin pour éviter qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi et qu'il découvre que j'ai réalisé être une humaine avant une tueuse !  
>- Je ne te crois pas ! hurla Mel.<br>- Après ça, il pouvait être libre d'agir avec ses cicatrices et passer comme survivant. En ce moment, il doit être avec Samus et Anokata.

Un tremblement de terre.

- De toute façon, ça ne change rien.  
>- IDIOTE. Les personnages de ce manga sont des ILLUSIONS. On est pa-<p>

Le terre trembla à nouveau, Tynaria se jeta sur le coté tandis que l'unique balle de Mel toucha une poutre. La porte blindé à l'arrière se referma violemment alors que l'agent du FBI tentait désormais de l'ouvrir.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle du plus profond d'elle. « PAR PITIÉ OUVRE TOI. »  
>- Ne me dis pas qu'on est pris au piège ? cria Tynaria.<p>

Mélanie écarquilla les yeux.

Elle se laissa glisser, le postérieur sur le sol mouillé, tandis que l'ampoule commençait à perdre en intensité.

- Si.  
>- J'ai reçu un appel prioritaire sur le talkie-walkie... soupira Tynaria. « Ils sont à l'usine, ils vont tous rentrer. »<p>

Mélanie soupira.

xXx

Anokata senti l'air frais de la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bienvenue, dit-il.

Mais la personne qu'il voyait de ses yeux, n'était pas celle qu'il croyait être...


	35. La dernière carte d'Anokata

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Le boss de l'Organisation. L'homme en noir le plus puissant. La tête de l'Organisation. Le pilier central. Le dernier membre.<p>

- Qui es-tu, toi ? dit-il. « Ah, je me souviens. Tu es ce type qui accompagnait sans cesse Kaito Kid. Nous nous sommes jamais revu depuis que nous avons été aspiré, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme sourit.

- SK. Pour vous servir.

Il pointa son arme sur lui. Mais, en guise de réponse, un rire diabolique. À quoi bon être tué ? Son projet était debout.

- Tu es pathétique.  
>- Montre-nous ton véritable visage, Anokata. Montre donc qui tu es réellement.<p>

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur la porte à la gauche du bureau sombre. La porte s'ouvrit, et un nouvel agent du FBI armé d'un fusil à pompe entra dans la pièce.

- Te voilà enfin. Mais je suis déçu. Tu es là grâce à ME.  
>- C'est faux, répondit Eyto.<p>

L'homme en noir leva un sourcil.

- C'est grâce à une amitié solide. Grâce à Tynaria, ME, Orie, et même... Nijima. Tu es tombé dans ton propre piège sans t'en rendre compte.

Anokata se tourna.

- SAMUS ? s'écria SK.  
>- Ne te fie pas à son apparence, SK, déclara Eyto. « Même si Samus est effectivement... le boss. »<p>

Le boss ria.

- Mais encore ?  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu as été soupçonné, et même Samus au travers d'un appel de l'autre dimension aller dire ton nom. Mais lorsqu'il a rejoint le manga, pour te dissiper de tout soupçon, tu l'as engagé... embobiné... et même utiliser Orion à son égard pour tenter de t'en emparer.<br>- Ah, donc Samus était alors Anokata à ce moment, comprit Shinkaito.

L'agent du FBI hocha de la tête.

- Oui, Samus était un peu mon remplaçant pendant que je m'occupais du docteur Watson. En ce moment, le pauvre doit être mort de trouille, et doit se préparer à se suicider...

Le pauvre docteur Watson s'était effectivement retranché dans une salle de l'hôpital. Et par un poison inconnu, s'était donné la mort, en écrivant dans ses dernières secondes de vie... la position d'Anokata.

- Tout cela peut paraître bizarre, mais les soupçons de ME ont commencé à partir du moment ou lui et moi avions discuté un soir chez Subaru. Puisque Tantei a été sauvé de la mort, nous avons suggéré qu'il était possible qu'Anokata soit effectivement... dans la résidence d'Agasa, mais aussi, dans l'ancien QG, expliqua Eyto.  
>- Bon, j'avoue, je suis démasqué, cette fois...<p>

SK sourit. Il venait de comprendre.  
>L'homme en noir arracha son dernier masque, et laissa son véritable visage à l'air libre.<p>

- Sans poils, cette fois-ci, souligna Eyto. « Hein, Katze ? »  
>- Cette deuxième parcelle de ma personnalité est assez gênante je t'avouerais.<br>- Tu devais t'en être habitué... puisque tu t'en servais comme camouflage. Les soupçons sur Tantei et Amuro étaient si fort, que tu le surveillais au café poirot, d'où ta présence là-bas régulièrement. Pour Tantei, tu la trouvais dangereuse, étant donné qu'elle avait des informations que d'autres n'avaient pas.

SK passa sa main dans son dos quand il vit Katze passer la sienne sous son bureau.

- Mais aussi, puisque tu étais anti nouvelles technologies, qui aurait cru que tu te lancerais dans des projets aussi... nouveaux, hein ?  
>- Je dois t'avouer que diriger une Organisation n'est pas facile. Mais quand on est un chat loin de tout soupçon, dans une résidence, au calme... c'est plus facile.<br>- Tu as laissé Miriam périr, tout ça parce qu'elle avait découvert ton petit secret quand tu as appelé Gin par téléphone.  
>- Et alors ? s'écria Katze. « Qu'importe la survie de chacun. »<p>

Il soupira.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, au juste ? demanda SK.  
>- Le rêve de TOUT homme et d'un jour, pouvoir contrôler et avoir du pouvoir sur son entreprise. Moi, je rêvais de diriger, je suis quelqu'un d'autonome et qui SAIT prendre les devants quand une occasion se présente. Le monde pourri où on vivait n'était rien. ICI au moins j'avais DIRECTEMENT LE CONTRÔLE ! expliqua Katze en levant le ton. « Je me suis servi de ma capacité de transformation, pour retrouver le Boss et le tuer. De là, j'ai servi mes propres intérêts. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de tout le reste. Mais maintenant qu'Orion est lancé, je me fiche totalement de ma survie ou de ma mort, car si vous ne sortez pas du manga, je pourrais me servir d'ADN pour revenir à ma guise.<p>

Eyto ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Tu as déjà de nombreuses traces de brulures sur le corps. RAJOUTE CELLE-CI ! hurla Katze.

SK passa sa main dans son dos et saisit le bras d'Eyto avant de se jeter sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Une explosion si soudaine balaya entièrement l'immeuble et emporta le deltaplane en flamme de SK dans les airs, le courant chaud et violent de l'explosion les emmenant au loin...

xXx

Mélanie et Tynaria s'étaient mise côte à côte, et n'attendait désormais plus rien. Ni secours. Ni miracle.

- Ravie quand même de t'avoir connu, Mélanie...  
>- Moi aussi, Ty-chan...<p>

Et jamais personne ne pourrait un jour retrouver les deux corps sans vie des deux rivales.


	36. (Fin) Retour en France

Par des fans de Détective Conan...

**Crossed Destinies,**

****Où les deux univers se rencontrent.****

* * *

><p>Avant de débuter ce dernier chapitre, l'épilogue de cette aventure, je tiens à remercier les membres du Forum Dark Truth, également sur skype, et ceux sur ffnet, qui ont accepté de me "passer" leur personnage pour que je l'utilise dans cette histoire.<p>

Comme vous devez vous en douter, de nombreux mystères et secrets restent sans réponses. Oui, c'est tout à fait logique... je ne souhaite pas boucler toute l'affaire, laissons un peu de mystère planer. Sur Red, Axter, Watson, Mélanie, moi-même, et même Tynaria... en revanche, je serais ravi de donner des réponses en MP ou via Skype/Ask si vous voulez, mais pas sur un chapitre public. ;D

Dans tous les cas, merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, et... enjoy ce final !

* * *

><p><strong>Crossed Destinies<strong>  
><strong>Arc 5 : [Folie meurtrière]<strong>  
><strong>Épilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>La centrale brillait.<p>

Les éclairs jaillissaient.

Les sensations de douleur étaient présentes, mais aussi l'impression de revoir toutes les personnes mortes à l'exception de Katze, tendre la main vers un générateur d'une puissance incroyable.

Si SK et Méli avaient pu rejoindre Tantei et Didi, Marie et Postine avaient préféré boucler le périmètre. De toute manière, quatre personnes allaient rentrer, la puissance n'était pas assez forte... et puisqu'un certain agent du FBI était actuellement en repos, soigné, dans un hôpital sécurisé, c'était peut-être normal que deux des personnes les plus proches le connaissant s'occupent de son moral.

Ils allaient rentrer plus tard, qui sait ? Avec une nouvelle puissance... c'était possible. Mais pas pour l'instant.

Les agents de la CIA encerclèrent la centrale quand un éclair s'écrasa sur le toit, avant de rejoindre le générateur et de provoquer une explosion de lumière aveuglante inimaginable.

Et enfin, dans un puissant séisme, et sous une pluie de balles... les quatre derniers fans encore en vie s'évaporèrent. Ou du moins, presque... Samus, le deuxième Boss, avait également été pris dans le tourbillon de lumière, tandis qu'il s'était caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de la salle.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, une spirale électrique cogna la maisonnette où les fans avaient disparu.

Doucement, Méli ouvrit les yeux.

- On est... rentré ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... répondit Didi.

Dehors, le jour se levait. L'aurore. L'aube. Le coucher de la lune. Le ciel bleu et grisé sous l'air frais d'un vent doux.

En parallèle, dans l'autre monde, le crépuscule. Le coucher du soleil. Le rouge, le gris et le noir, sous l'influence d'une pluie dense et de séisme en rafale.

- Est-ce qu'ils... sont morts ? Les autres ? demanda SK.

- Que s'est-il passé précisément avec Katze ? demanda Tantei.

- Il a activé l'autodestruction. J'ai usé de mon deltaplane pour m'enfuir avec Eyto à temps, malgré la force de l'explosion. Puis après notre atterrissage en catastrophe, il avait disparu. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu à l'hôpital, je le voyais sur mon GPS "à membres".

« C'est comme ça qu'ils localisent les personnes aux alentours et volaient des bijoux, lui... » pensa Tantei.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont sûrement encore en vie, et reviendront probablement plus tard, répondit-elle.

Puis ensemble, ils sourirent. Une dernière fois.

Les rayons du soleil apparaissant dans le ciel de France.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Merci aux 20 personnes ayant accepté d'apparaitre de base. Mais aussi à Red, Axter, Watson et Ryuu pour avoir rejoint la fiction !<p>

Et évidemment, les lecteurs et reviewers. Vos théories étaient très sympa à lire ;D

Cette fiction terminé, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Et à très bientôt ! O/


End file.
